Ambitions: A Final Fantasy X Story
by Asirainis
Summary: Book 1: Twin sisters get thrown into the world of Spira through a strange power that allowed Sin to suck them into their world. What's going to happen? Will it fall by the way of the video game or will they change fate? Baralai X Oc, Seymour X Oc (Coincidentally named Mindy)
1. Prologue

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and Myself. We do not own Final Fantasy X.

Ambitions: A Final Fantasy X Fanfiction

Prelude

Lucia groaned as they just finished another run through Final Fantasy X-2. She scoffed, "I still can't believe they made that game. The only reason I played it was to see if there was some other way to show Seymour wasn't at fault. So many obvious flaws in both games." She shrugged, "Ah well. Mindy, wanna play X again?"

Mindy, Lucia's twin sister, shrugged and picked up a controller. "Sure, it's not my favorite, but ehh, it's a guilty pleasure. They really fucked up…" She put a hand to her mouth and looked to her father and mother who were watching them play with the new virtual reality system that made the game seem more real. "Sorry… I mean they messed up with Seymour in X. Seriously, they should have just stuck a post-it note on his forehead that said _Bad Guy_. Or played obvious villain music. But they couldn't even do that right because he would have been an awesome ally. I thought we were going to get a new character to play with and get new abilities and weapons for."

Lucia nodded as thunder boomed overhead and lightning flashed outside as the sirens blared in their monthly tests. "So did I. But I hated the thunder plains. So annoying."

"Timing puzzles…. ugh, I hate timing puzzles! Hey, did you hear something?" She asked looking back.

"Don't worry hun, the storm just knocked a tree into the window," Mom said as she saw Dad get up to fix it.

The girls settled into playing the game as the CGI video of the opening came on. Lucia shook her head, "Blitz looks so dumb. How do they breathe in the water?"

Mindy shook her head, rolling her eyes and putting a hand to her forehead. "I have no clue. Thinking about it hurts my head."

"_Get in there!" _A shouting was heard from behind them. Mindy leapt up in fright as she saw her parents running back into the living room. A man with a long-barreled gun stared them down.

Lucia stood in front of her twin. "Who are you? What do you want?" Her mind was racing. Her gun was close… but she doubted she could reach it quick enough.

"Your parents got my brother put in jail, now I'm here to pay them back," The man said. "Get on the floor all of you!"

"Please, do what you want to us but leave our girls alone, please!" Mom shouted. Dad was slowly reaching behind him for the gun he kept in his back pocket. A gunshot rang out and Dad fell to the side, blood oozing from the wound to his head.

Mindy screamed with fear as the man shouted again. "_On the floor now!"_

Luci stayed still, her body unwilling to move as lightning hit near the house again. "You're just going to kill us all. Regardless if we do as you say or not. Aren't you? Coward."

The man glared at them. "Ample punishment for putting my brother in jail, I think. But if you girls are well behaved, I might be willing to keep you alive a little longer…" He left it to their imagination what he expected.

Mom leapt at the man. "No! I won't let you hurt my girls!" She yelped as the man grabbed her arm and forced to the floor, putting the gun to her head.

Mindy pleaded. "Please, don't hurt our mother, please! You already killed Daddy, don't hurt Mommy please…"

The man scoffed as he pulled the trigger, sending the bullet into her brain. "Now it's your turn ladies… what will it be?"

Lucia saw out of the corner of her eye and heard Auron, her favorite character, speaking to Tidus. She knew her sister would understand. "Fuck you." Not a request but as the curse itself.

The man growled and pointed the gun at her. "You'll go first, you little bitch!"

Mindy grabbed onto her sister, fearful and hoping at least they might go together. "No!"

Lightning flashed as it struck the house hard, and loud. It struck the antennae system that hooked the system to the outside world. Light filled the house just as the man pulled the trigger.

The world seemed to slow down as the being known as Sin seemed to come out of the screen and suck them into him – almost protectively. The girls clung to each other as their worlds went dark...


	2. Chapter 1: Out Of the Frying Pan

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and Myself. We do not own Final Fantasy X.

Ambitions: A Final Fantasy X Fanfiction

Chapter 1:

Out of the Frying Pan

Mindy opened her eyes as everything came to a sudden stop. She looked around to see them standing inside a ruined temple. "Where are we…" She looked at her sister. "Where are we? What happened? Holy...shit…" Her eyes hit on the sleeping form of a blond blitzball player. "We're dead aren't we… and this is our hell…"

Luci frowned, "I sure as hell hope not to pardon my words. I remember something odd though… I don't know if maybe I saw it or imagined it… But before the bullet came at us… I saw Sin coming out of the screen…" She put a hand to her head to try and ease the dull throb. "We know what's going to happen… that gives us an edge sis." She saw the man stirring as they stopped conversing with each other, the unspoken agreement flowing between them as it often does with twins.

When Tidus awoke he saw the twins and backed up. "Who are you?! How did you get here?"

Luci's lips drew in a firm thin line. "I'm Lucia and this is my twin, Melinda. I think… I think we got here because of Sin."

Mindy nodded. "Sin… yes, Sin…"

Luci looked around the temple. "We're from far away… a very remote village of seers and we are two of the stronger ones from our current generations. But sometimes we can't… we can't see everything. Sin I guess blocks my seeing it." She hugged her sister tightly. "We're safe, that's what matters Mindy… We'll figure out the rest when we get somewhere safe."

Mindy nodded, her eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions. They'd just watch both their parents die. They'd been about to die themselves. Now they were here and she was always the one to hide behind Luci when things were scary. "What do we do?"

Luci shrugged, "Right now we warm our bodies near the fire then work together to get the hell out of here. Now… let me see if my seer powers are a little less cloudy… You're from Zanarkand right?" She looked at Tidus.

Tidus nodded warily. "So you're stuck here too huh? I don't suppose either of you have food?"

Mindy shook her head. "No... I wish we did..."

Luci explained, "We were caught completely off guard… if we had been able to see Sin was going to snatch us, we would have brought plenty of food to share. I'm sorry. Now… let's see. I know my powers are still sluggish because usually names come to me right away… But you're Tidus right? If I'm right about that… then I'm right about something else I saw in the nearby area…"

Mindy heard the skittering of claws and feet and she looked up. "There Lucia!" She pointed and jumped back as the creature leapt at them.

Lucia growled as she struck quickly with her foot, sending the creature back a few feet. She looked at Tidus, "You gonna help since this is going to be dinner?" She had never been happier in that singular moment that her parents had them learn martial arts since they were children.

Tidus got up and pulled out his sword, "Gladly. Anything's better than starving right now." He lashed out with his sword, cleaving the head cleanly off.

The twin who had fought the creature looked down at it. "The bones might actually be of use from the ribs, so we need to be careful about it. I could make a rough pair of claws from it until we get to civilization."

Mindy breathed a sigh of relief that was short lived when an explosion blew the door of the temple off and at them. She just managed to dodge the debris. A trio of figures stood there with more explosives.

Luci turned to her twin, "I hope you're good on your Al Bhed." She said softly as they studied the three figures.

Mindy nodded. "Naclia! Oui'ja lusa du cyja ic! Dryhg oui, dryhg oui! Fa fana dnybbat!"

Luci turned to Tidus, "They're here to help us… But they speak another language which my sister is fluent in." She turned to see the three come up to them.

Tidus nodded unsurely but he let them take the lead in this.

Mindy ran up to whom she knew was Rikku. "Drygh oui! So hysa ec Melinda! Drec ec so cecdan Lucia." She gestured to Lucia. "Drygh oui!"

The woman removed her glasses before looking at Mindy. "Oui ghuf uin myhkiyka? Pid ouin aoac ynah'd Al Bhed."

Mindy shook her head. "Hu E's hud Al Bhed, pid E fungat rynt du maynh dra myhkiyka cu fa sekrd lussihelyda ev E ajan sad uha."

She nodded as she extended her hand. "Re, E's Rikku!"

Melinda shook Rikku's hand, feeling a little in awe that she was meeting one of her favorite characters. She did notice that Rikku was not dressed as she was in the game. _I guess Japan is just full of perverts. _"Oui lyh lymm sa Mindy. Dryd syh ujan drana ec Tidus. Fa fana ymm dnybbat rana po Sin."

The blonde nodded, "Oui lyh ymm lusa fedr ic. Fa'mm vekina uid dra nacd mydan. Mad'c kad oui pylg du dra creb yht fynsat ib yht cusa vuut eh ouin cdusylrc."

Mindy felt her stomach grumble and giggled a little, putting her hand to her belly. "Drygh oui…"

* * *

><p>On the ship, Lucia looked around as Rikku came out with some longer pants for the sisters and some longer sleeved shirts than the ones they had on currently. Rikku extended them before speaking, "Here… you two come with me and get changed into something warmer." She looked at Tidus, "I don't have extra men clothing. Sorry."<p>

She led them down into the cabins to her room. "You two can get changed here. You both will catch your death dressed like that." She indicated the t-shirt and shorts.

Once the women were inside and changing, Lucia felt the tears coming. "Mother… father… gone… is this real? Or is it a dream? Surely this can't be hell… Since we get to meet Rikku but we also met Tidus."

Melinda bent over in wretching sob. "Mommy, Daddy… This can't be real. We're in this game, it can't be real… but it is real… Why…" She sobbed. "I want Mommy and Daddy…"

Lucia came over to her sister and hugged her tightly. "We're going to figure this out. I promise." She rested her chin on her sister's head. "I promise. We'll make the best of this twist of hellish fate. I don't know how… but I know we will."

Melinda hugged Lucia before returning to changing her clothes. "What do we do Lucy? You're better at this 'on the fly' stuff than I am…"

She shook her head. "We put our heads down and find a way to get to Yuna. If Rikku and Tidus are real, that's the next step. Making friends with them and trying to tag along on her journey. We know what's going to happen. We can fix it. We can prove that Seymour was innocent." She threw on her long sleeve shirt and her long leather pants.

Melinda nodded and accepted her sister's plan. "Alright then. Are we ready to rejoin the group then. We know Rikku will take Tidus down to the activate the airship. Do we go along? Or do we wait here?"

Lucia considered things. "We don't know how to fight in water or whatnot. Maybe they'll be willing to let us use a small ship to get there. Like a lifeboat kind of thing. We're honestly not far from it. What do you think sis?" She threw on the leather shoes that were among the clothing that Rikku gave them.

Melinda nodded. "I think that might work, assuming that Besaid is as close as we think it is. We don't even know what direction it's in but if we follow the current, cause remember he was thrown overboard, he was unconscious, he wasn't actively swimming towards it…"

Lucia nodded, "But he didn't die while underwater. Even if he got knocked over by Sin, I don't think Sin would bother transporting him again. Still, we can look at a map first. Figure out how close we are to the other continents."

Mindy nodded. "I just said that. He was not actively swimming. The current took him to Besaid Island. If we thus follow the current..."

Luci shook her head, "I was going further on your thought, not repeating it… Saying he didn't die, and that Sin wouldn't bother transporting him. You hadn't said either of those. Let's see about that map though… see how feasible it is."

Melinda nodded and they went outside to Rikku. "Rikku ec drana y syb fa luimt caa? Haedran uv ic ghuf frana fa yna."

Rikku frowned in thought before nodding. "Oac, vummuf sa." She led them to a hall of sorts with a long table. She pulled out a map and laid it flat. "Fa yna rana." She pointed to a spot of water just off the ruins they had left. "Frana fuimt oui mega du ku?"

Melinda looked at the map closely, leaning in close. One of the differences between she and her sister was her sister had 20/20 vision. Melinda was near-sighted and had left her glasses at home as she never wore them while playing video games. "Drec ecmyht nekrd rana ec frana fa haatat du ku. Besaid."

Rikku nodded, "Cina, dryd'c ayco! Fa lyh keja oui y neta ev oui fyhd. E fyhdat du jeced Yunie yhofyoc!"

Melinda smiled gratefully. "Drygh oui, dryd fuimt pa jano rambvim."

Rikku smiled happily, "Hu bnupmas! Huf, E haat du tu y vaf drehkc yht Tidus femm pa rambehk sa fedr. Bmayca fyed rana vun ic du lusa pylg."

Melinda nodded and looked at Lucia. Phase One of their plan was a success, assuming Sin didn't attack as in the game.

Lucia smiled at Melinda. She was planning on assuming Sin would attack, and if she could, she would make sure Tidus didn't fall into the water.


	3. Chapter 2: Friendship

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy X!

Ambitions: A Final Fantasy X Fanfiction

Chapter 2:

Friendship

The group had been gone from the ship for about two hours when they finally came back onto the ship. Lucia and Mandy eagerly rejoined Rikku and Tidus. "How'd it go Tidus?"

Tidus shrugged. "We found something but I don't know what it was. But it was enormous. This big."

Rikku replied excitedly. "Dryd fyc tavehedamo yh yencreb!"

Mindy gaped. "Yencreb!? Yfacusa!"

Luci nodded, "So did you have fun underwater then Tidus?" She teased… She didn't want to admit it but him being so mild about it… something was off.

Tidus shrugged again. "I think I'd be more excited if I knew what we just found. I mean it's no fun if you don't know the score right? And I'm hungry..."

She smirked. "We thought it might be rude to eat without you. Why don't we all go into the ship to eat something."

Rikku nodded. "Yes food sounds like a good idea. We're going to Besaid, Tidus. I want to see a friend of mine."

Tidus shrugged. "I don't know Besaid but I'll go with you until I can get back to Zanarkand."

Luci and Mindy both said nothing as Rikku looked at him like he was ill. "Are you alright? It's impossible for anyone to be from Zanarkand…"

Luci quickly stepped in, "He had an encounter with Sin… Same as us… it's affected some of what we remember… He unfortunately suffered a bit worse than we did."

Mindy nodded. "He's also a blitzball player and you know they take a lot of hits in the head. So that's probably why it affected him worse."

Tidus looked around as if confused. "What do you mean it's impossible? I'm a blitzball player. Star player of Zanarkand Abes!"

Luci subtly stepped on his foot and whispered, "_You need to be quiet right now about it. We will tell you what we saw later… Please. Just drop it."_ She spoke aloud, "Yeah it must be that blitzball. Such a rough sport… They're always making people stop playing because they can no longer see straight."

Rikku nodded though it was clear she was unsure about it. "Sin's toxin can be deadly. I understand. But maybe in Luca he'll find someone who knows him."

Tidus groaned but relinquished it for the moment. "_Fine, but you will tell me why she's acting funny about Zanarkand."_

They went inside and down to the eating hall where some fish was brought out for them to eat. Rikku frowned, "Sorry, but when you're at sea… the most we have is water and fish. Things don't last all that long, especially being so far from the coasts for lengths of time."

Luci smiled, "It's okay. We totally get it Rikku." She ate heartily of the fish, one of her normally favorite dishes.

Mindy tried to eat but found little appetite in her stomach. She was feeling a little overwhelmed with everything that was happening. _This is a good thing. And it's all we have now..._ She picked at the food.

Luci sighed as she saw her sister picking at her food. "I know you don't want to eat right now. I get it. But we don't know when our next meal will be Mindy. Please, try." She gave a small look to Rikku that said she'd explain later.

Mindy's eyes watered as she remembered their last meal, around the table with their parents. Slowly, she nodded as she tried to eat.

Tidus frowned. "Hey don't worry. We'll all find a way to get home and fix this. I know that big monster was very scary but it'll be okay. You have me with you. And now we're just on this big pleasure cruise."

Luci closed her eyes to try and stave off the worries and the pain of what had happened only mere hours ago. "Not everything is fun and games Tidus. Sin is serious business." She didn't want to go into anything else at the moment. Their lives had turned upside down in hours and they had no idea what to do going forward. Neither had applicable skills in this world.

Tidus stuck out his tongue at the girl. "I was just trying to help her feel better. It's called giving comfort."

Mindy shook her head. "Nothing you say could make me feel better right now."

Luci sighed and decided on a half lie… "Sin wasn't the only horror to strike our remote village. Rikku… do you have that map on hand again?"

Rikku pulled out the map and laid it down on the table. She carefully smoothed it out to give her a good look.

She fingered an area west of the Calm Lands in the mountains. "That was where our remote home was… Amongst the mountains. The last thing we saw as Sin took us… our village destroyed as if it were never there. Our parents died trying to protect us, to save us from Sin… But it took us away anyways." She wiped away her tears. "We have no home now. We have absolutely nothing… no family… nothing." She took a breath to steady her mind. "The reason our clothing was as minimal as it was is the chinook winds of the mountains actually keep us warmer than colder and we were preparing for bed, snuggled deep within the warmths of the blanket." For now she would have to hope they would never call her on it. Luci had no idea how anyone would accept what had happened to them

Mindy laid her head on the table, nested in her arms as she sobbed mournful tears. How had things gotten so...horrible that someone would kill her family.

Luci set aside her meal and came around to her sister and hugged her. "It'll be okay Mindy, I promise. No matter what, it will be okay…" She would figure out something, learn trade, whatever she had to do in order for her sister to be able to do what she wanted with her life.

Mindy wept into her sister's arms. "No it won't. It won't ever be okay because Mommy and Daddy aren't here!"

Luci shook her head, "They're here…" She touched her sister's head before speaking. "And here…" She laid her hand over her heart. "They're with us in spirit, and will be within our souls so long as we keep their memory close to us." She looked over at Rikku and Tidus. "It's only been hours ago, we have barely begun mourning." She knew her own breaking time would have to wait.

Rikku looked sadly at them. "I'm sorry and here I am worrying if I've given you good food. You poor things. Syo ouin mujat uhac veht baylavim nacd."

Luci nodded, "Thank you Rikku. Dryhg oui. E ruba cu duu. E ruba cu…"

Tidus looked away from the mourning ones and out to sea through the windows. "If I ever see Sin again, I'll rip him apart bare handed."

Dinner was quiet as the group picked at their meal in mild disinterest… the mood ruined by the news of the destroyed village. Luci looked at Rikku, "I appreciate your help talking us to Besaid. It's very kind of you."

Rikku nodded. "Why I don't find you some place to sleep. You must be exhausted. We should reach Besaid by morning. If I may ask what takes you to Besaid?"

The twins shared a look before Luci explained, "Well we're stuck in the middle of nowhere… that's the closest place and we don't want to be a drain on you. With our home gone, we have to find somewhere to make a home again. to help make the healing process smoother…"

Rikku accepted the answer and helped Melinda to stand. "I'm sorry Rikku, I ruined dinner..." She said softly.

Rikku shook her head. "Oui teth'd nieh ed. Sin tet. Pid E lyh ihtancdyht ouin cecdan'c inka du dno yht kad cusafrana cyva pavuna pnaygehk tufh. Oui lyh pnayg tufh rana."

Mindy nodded slowly. "Luci ryc ymfyoc paah dra cdnuhk uha. E's y ped uv y fad pmyhgad frah ed lusac du cdnacc. Oui lyh ycg ran. E'mm lno ev E ylletahdymmo cxiycr y lnelgad."

Rikku nodded, "Follow me Luci. I'll be back to show Tidus to a room." The english had been more for Tidus' benefit than the others.

They were led to a room near Rikku's. "You two can sleep here. I'll let you know when we near Besaid."

Luci nodded, "Thank you Rikku."

They went inside the room where Luci led Mindy to one of the beds where she sat down and helped her to lay down with her head on her twin's lap. "It'll be okay Mindy. We'll figure something out as we go sister. At least we have a chance to save Seymour." She spoke comfortingly.

Mindy nodded absently as she fell into a troubled sleep. In the span of six hours, their lives had been completely upended.

Luci leaned her head against the adjoining wall and closed her eyes to try and gain what little sleep she could before things got really going.


	4. Chapter 3: Yuna

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy X!

Ambitions: A Final Fantasy X Fanfiction

Chapter 3:

Yuna

Luci was jarred awake when there was a knock on the door. She gently rubbed her sister's shoulders. "Mindy, time to wake up sweetie. We're near Besaid."

Mindy woke slowly and looked at her sister. She felt the bobbing of the ship and looked around then looked at her sister. "I was really hoping..."

The twin female nodded, "I know. I was too. We have to make the best of this though. We will prove Seymour was innocent of everything. Then we'll go from there."

Mindy got up. "I'll be okay I think... I just needed that. You know me... And if you need to cry, it's okay."

Luci shook her head. "We've got travelling to do. I'll deal with it the best way I can… compartmentalizing. You know that I'm good at it."

Mindy hugged her sister. "Just don't overdo it. I'm here for you just as you are for me."

Lucia nodded, "I know… thanks." She hugged her sister in return. She thought about what she knew and what she could do. "Perhaps when it's all over, I can do protection duty for Seymour. I know fists and guns…"

Mindy pulled out the gun she'd had with her. "I should have used mine..."

Luci shook her head. "There was nothing you could have done. He was too fast and would have killed tried to kill us anyways. Mine was where it always was when we're doing relaxing because I'm always worried it's going to go off if I just have it in the back of my pants like dad."

Mindy offered hers to Lucia. "You should use it. I don't think I could ever... Not after... Please..."

Luci accepted the gun from Melinda and hid it between her shirt and pants along her back. "I'll keep it safe. And if you ever need it. You tell me. Okay?"

Melinda nodded. "Let's go before we get left onboard..." She attempted a smile. She led the way out to where Rikku was preparing a smaller boat.

"If we try and get closer, it could damage the ship, the island is very shallow," She explained. "And some people here don't like Al Bhed so we're out of sight..."

Luci nodded understandingly. "People fear what they don't understand Rikku. It's only natural really. But right now, we don't have much choice but to trust those around us. You're a nice girl though… I have no doubt that even under normal circumstances, we would be friends."

The ride was relatively quiet until they got towards shore where some sort of game was going on. Luci looked at Rikku, "Blitzball." She looked at Tidus but he was already out of the boat and racing towards the game.

In the middle of the practice going on, the players saw Tidus and the visitors. In their distraction they accidentally kicked the ball towards him. He leapt out of the water and did a complicated flip before kicking it back on them.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Show off..." But she did smile a little.

Luci giggled as she shook her head. "I know, but he's trying to make us smile after the …" She didn't say it. They just watched him from the boat for a few as he continued to show off for the ladies.

Rikku gaped. "Fuf! Ra ec naymmo kuut!"

They approached the coast to see the team playing eagerly with Tidus for a few more minutes before he grinned. "Wow, at least there's one thing that's normal. Everyone loves a good blitzball game. I'm Tidus of the Zanarkand Abes!"

Lucia slapped her forehead. "Don't mind him… he's been too close to Sin, as has my sister and I. He's not completely of his right mind between that and too many hits to the head from the game."

Wakka nodded in awe as the visitors left their small boat. "Well if he doesn't have a team, would he like to play for us! Sorry I'm Wakka, Captain and Coach of the Besaid Aurochs."

Mindy offered a hand. "I'm Melinda. I...love...Blitzball..." She forced out.

Luci offer her hand after Mindy shook his hand. "I'm Luci. Don't mind my sister too much. We've been through a lot in not even a full day. It's still weighing down on us. I hope you didn't take offense to it… It's just… hard to smile right now."

Wakka nodded. "Let me guess... Sin really knocked you three for a loop, huh? You too?" He looked at Rikku.

Rikku shrugged. "I'm just here to see a friend of mine... Yuna? Daughter of High Summoner Braska? She's my cousin..."

Wakka frowned. "I didn't know she had a cousin…" He peered close at the blonde's eyes when Lucia got between them, breaking it.

"Can we get to Besaid Wakka? I'm… I'm really tired right now." She asked as she feigned exhaustion. It wasn't overly far from the truth, but it would keep him from pressing about Rikku's eyes.

Wakka frowned before nodding. "Sure, let's go." He began to lead them along the path as the sisters took in the beauty of the land. The trees, the scents and plants.

Melinda stopped to smell a particularly pretty blue flower. "Wow! It's so pretty here!"

Wakka grinned. "Ah that it is. Our isle is quite beautiful and quite peaceful. Luckily Sin leaves us alone here." He reached up to pluck a few pieces of fruit and handed them out to everyone. "You should eat since the walk to town is a little long."

Lucia nodded with a small smile. "Thank you Wakka." She took a small bite of the fruit and found it was utterly juicy and sweet. "It's really good… thanks again."

Mindy took a bite, feeling her appetite returning after her cry the night before. "This is yummy!"

Wakka grinned brightly. "So," He looked at Tidus interestedly. "Do you need a team?" He asked hopefully. He was trying so hard not to beg.

Tidus nodded. "You know what, I do. It would help keep me busy while I figure out my way home. Regardless of however long it takes me to find it."

Wakka looked ready to give a huge yell of victory if not for the fact that they were now entering the village. A man in an acolyte's garb came running over to him. "Guardian Wakka!"

Wakka frowned at the acolyte. "What is it? Is Yuna okay?"

The man gave an unsure look at the temple. "She's still praying. She hasn't returned at all. It's been a full day now. I know it's against the rules but I am worried for her."

Luci gave a small smile. "Have fayth. It won't be long now…" She let them draw their own conclusions. Let them be the ones to ask her if she was a seer.

Wakka put a hand on his head. "How do you know? She could be in trouble and I'm more worried about a stupid game…"

She looked around to see the acolyte looking at her expectantly. "Because we're seers. My abilities… because I'm more focused than emotional… are a little more intact. I've foreseen her emerging shortly alive but exhausted."

Wakka looked at the acolyte. "What do you think? Should I go in and check? I know… it's against the rules, but you came to me. I want to believe your vision but Yuna is like my sister… I should be with her…"

The acolyte looked unsure. "The rules are what they are…"

Tidus groaned, "Why the hell are any of you debating this. Let's go find her!"

Luci shook her head. "No. We remain outside. She will be fine. I promise."

Melinda nodded in agreement. "And I think that might be her." She pointed at the exhausted group coming from the temple. In the center was a young woman in a beautiful blue kimono skirt and white halter top.

Wakka ran towards Yuna. "Yuna!"

Lulu glared at Wakka. "**We** took good care of her. How did your _practice_ go?"

Wakka gulped. "We got a new friend to join us. And we've got a pair of seers it seems." He looked towards the twins.

Yuna looked exhaustedly at the sisters, then to Tidus. "Newcomers to the village. How nice! I'm… Yuna…" She reached a hand out to the girls but stumbled. "Sorry, so sorry, I'm just…"

"As weak as an overcooked noodle?" Mindy asked, describing the feeling rather well. "Don't worry, becoming a summoner can't be easy. It must be rather exhausting."

Lulu looked at the newcomers distrustfully. "You brought strangers to the village Wakka. And who is this?" She looked at Rikku.

Yuna smiled happily when she saw Rikku, someone she hadn't seen since her mother passed away. "Rikku! Cousin!"

Rikku ran to her cousin as Luci explained what she could about Sin coming and destroying their home to the far north within the deep mountains… about waking up to see Tidus was with them in some ruins when Rikku helped them. She had to push the pain away when she brought up their parents again. When it was done, she spoke. "But you see, this was the closest to where we were… we didn't want to overtax the kindness of Rikku for helping us."

Mindy hugged her sister comfortingly, as she had done for her the night before. "We need a place to stay… Please… we have no where else to go…. Our home is gone… Our parents gone… Everything is just gone… Please… We'll be useful…"

Yuna nodded. "Of course you can stay… But we should go to your home so I can send the spirits off to the Far Plane."

Luci shook her head. "We were far to the north… near the Calm Plains but to the west deep in the mountains."

Lulu frowned deeply. "Really? Because most of those mountains are Ronso Territory. I traversed those mountains well long ago and found no such village."

The brunette closed her eyes. _Not here… not now… I don't know how to explain that we were sucked in through a video game. They'd never trust us…_ "Our home was well hidden because it was home to the seers. And most people would abuse their powers for their selfish desires. Then there was Sin who wiped it completely away."

Lulu considered the girl's response. "If it is so deep and hidden, as you say, how did Sin attack it? He mostly keeps to the oceans."

Melinda jumped in. "But he **can** fly and we saw him do exactly that. He flew! And he destroyed everything! And don't you imply my sister is a liar, ever!"

Luci shook her head. "Honestly I don't care if she believes me or not. We **know** what we saw. Nothing else matters. We'll just find somewhere else to stay… I'll have to figure out a way to make a boat because I don't want to tax on poor Rikku." She couldn't help but feel the pain in her because of the death of her parents. She wasn't going to let this bitch piss all over her already bad day.

Rikku shook her head and came into the middle of them. "You're not a tax on me Luci. Neither are you Mindy. You are two very friendly people who I've come to like very much. You can stay on my ship as long as you like and I'll take you to my home where you can meet my dad."

Yuna looked at Lulu. "Why don't you like them Lulu? They seem nice and they need somewhere peaceful to stay with their lives in a shambles. They are welcome to stay here in my opinion, if it matters."

Lulu sighed. "Let them stay then… But, they should come with us on our journey. That way they can show us their village and you can perform the Sending."

Luci sighed heavily. "You'll have to forgive us for not knowing the exact location. We don't exactly get out so to speak… but matters aside… Thank you Lady Yuna for allowing us to stay."

Melinda nodded. "And Sin's toxin kind of has us all kerbobbled. For one to know location, one has to have relativity with the rest of the world right?"

Yuna smiled and hugged both girls. She had a feeling they were going to be good friends. "Wakka, I have done it. I have achieved my goals of becoming a summoner. I have attained Valefor."

Wakka gave a wide grin, "Congratulations Yuna! I'm so proud of you!" He came over to hug the younger woman whom he always viewed as a sister.


	5. Chapter 4: Kilika

Author's note: This is a collaboration between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy X!

Ambitions: A Final Fantasy X Fanfiction

Chapter 4:

Kilika

Luci knew the next place that they had to go to was Kilika, even as she tried to relax a little. Sin would be coming soon… Sin would be killing soon. She sighed as she did the one thing she could do to help them differ between her sister and herself. She braided her hair into a thick braid. "Hopefully that'll help." She joked looking at her twin.

Melinda smiled as she looked at the fire. "Good idea. Gosh, I need a way to replace my glasses... It's hard to see..."

Luci nodded and looked at Rikku. "Rikku, can you show me where something is?" She just wanted an excuse for a quiet spot to ask her a question. She didn't want to speak in Al Bhed around others.

Rikku nodded and got up and led her away. "Fryd ec ed?" she asked.

Luci spoke softly, trying to ensure they wouldn't be heard, "So cecdan icac cbaldylmac du caa. Tu oui ghuf ev drana ec yhofrana haynpo dryd ryc cusa? Uha uv uin vunsan nacetahdc uv uin huf tacdnuoat jemmyka fyc y sycdan yd sygehk kmycc du ramb baubma du caa paddan."

Rikku shook her head regretfully. "Dra lmucacd bmyla fuimt pa Luca, E's cunno. Syopa Yunie femm pa ypma du ramb."

Luci gave her a wide smile in return, "Ed'c banvaldmo veha. Yd maycd E ryja y bmyla du cdynd muugehk yd. Dryhgc Rikku!" They returned to the group as she gave a small sympathetic look to Luci. "Little longer. Need to get to Luca first." She sighed heavily. "Speaking of going places… I had a vision… Sin is going to come to Kilika to our north. If we hurry, we might be able to save them…" _I hope we can…_

Rikku looked around unsure before leaning in and whispering. "E's kuehk du ryja du mayja cuuh E's yvnyet. E ryja du kad funt uv dra yencreb du Vydran. Yht uin creb cruimt pa famm uid uv nyhka po desa Yunie mayjac uh ran bemknesyka..."

Luci nodded, "E ihtancdyht Rikku, E ybbnaleyda ymm uv ouin ramb! Dryhg oui dnimo vnus dra puddus uv so raynd."

Rikku hugged Luci and Melinda in turn. "Dryhg oui vun hud rydehk sa zicd palyica E's Al Bhed. E ruba fa saad ykyeh." She whispered. She got up and went to Yuna. "Yunie, I need to go. I'm expected home soon."

Yuna hugged her cousin tightly. "Your visits are always so short! Next time you should stay longer Rikku!" She reluctantly released her cousin who took off with a small wave to the group.

Luci looked at her twin as they saw Rikku leave, and both of their smiles fell. It had been the one small solace they had. The one person who believed them and didn't talk down to them left. Looking around, Luci decided to press the issue. "We need to hurry to Kilika… I don't know if my vision can be averted, but we have to try… don't we?"

Lulu frowned. "Yuna just got done with 24 hours of praying to the Fayth. She's not ready to travel anywhere as she is. We leave tomorrow morning."

Melinda frowned back at her. "Except if we leave tomorrow, our vision says Kilika will be destroyed."

Luci crossed her arms. "You may want to tone down your bitchiness Lulu. In the last not even 24 hours we saw our parents die before our eyes, Sin destroy our village and now we got another vision of a town being entirely wiped out. Care to try again? She can rest on the boat, and if we get there in time, we'll save everyone from being murdered by SIn!"

Lulu glared at the younger woman. "How about this, the ship we use won't even be here until sunset. And we're not traveling anywhere when we can't see two feet in front of us."

Luci glared back, "Well then I hope you can sleep tonight. I know I'm getting zero sleep knowing we could have prevented hundreds from dying and you won't do a damned thing!" She stalked off angrily away from the group.

Yuna went after Lucia. "Sin is going to attack Kilika? You've seen it?" She asked, desperate to try and find some way to save the people there.

Luci didn't look behind her at Yuna. "Yes, I've seen it. Do you know what it feels like to see people die and be powerless to stop it even though you could have done something? Anything?" She punched at a boulder near her.

Yuna gasped and ran out of the village shouting at the top of her lungs. "_Rikku! Rikku! Come back!_" She hoped she could catch up to her dear cousin. "_Rikku!_"

Rikku paused as she heard her cousin calling. She turned around and ran back. "Yunie? What's the matter Yunie?" She saw her cousin rounding the path where she was.

Yuna quickly told her of Lucia's prediction. "If she's right then we have to leave now! We can save the people of Kilika if we leave now! Can you take us there? Please!"

Rikku frowned but nodded. "Of course we can. Let's get everyone together and hurry on to Kilika. I can contact father on the way to give him the information I need to."

Yuna turned, panting as she saw Kimahri had followed her. Behind him were Wakka, Tidus, Lulu, Melinda and Lucia. "Rikku has a ship and she said she'll take us to Kilika. We can still save them."

Melinda smiled. "Great, thank you Rikku." She hugged the Al Bhed woman.

Wakka nodded. "Okay everyone, let's go. Lulu, you're okay with going now right? We can save the people there."

Lulu shook her head. "It's too soon after Yuna's prayer to the Fayth. She needs to rest."

Luci glared at her. "Really? We have a ship and you're still balking? Like I said, she can sleep the whole way there if needed. And if we're fast enough there won't need to be a mass sending. You really are selfish, aren't you? I'm trying to help Yuna save more energy long term."

Kimahri nodded. "Yuna go. Kimahri go."

Yuna looked at Lulu. "Don't you want to save those people if we can? I thought that's why I became a Summoner, so I could save people from Sin." She dared to challenge her older sister figure.

Lulu shook her head, "You need your rest. I'm sure even if we leave in the morning it will be fine. I'm sure that Lucia is wrong."

Luci glared at the challenge. "Shall I describe my vision then? About the sleepy fishing town on the edge of the water and how Sin destroys it? You really want to challenge it instead of just doing?"

Yuna pursed her lips together. "Lulu, we're leaving now. With or without you. I'm sorry but I can sleep on the way." Her eyes dared Lulu to contradict her.

Lulu merely put her lips together and glared at Luci. The silent victory was enough as the group hurried down to the water edge where the small boat awaited and the larger machina ship in the distance.

Taking the little boat, as they got closer to the ship, Wakka frowned. "Hey… what kind of ship is that?"

Rikku looked down. "It's… It's a Machina ship…"

Wakka gaped. "Machina! But those are forbidden by Yevon! Only Al Bhed use Machina."

Melinda shook her head. "Not true. All of the temples use some kind of Machina."

Luci nodded, "Mindy's right. Remember the orbs you had to trigger and put in place? And the lifts? Those are all Machina are they not? So how could it possibly be forbidden by Yevon if they're in the temples too?"

Wakka frowned and looked away from the ship. "Yevon doesn't forbid all Machina. But Sin attacked and destroyed Zanarkand because of Machina making people lazy. So Yevon forbids many types of Machina. We must all repent for our sins."

Luci gave Wakka a dark look, "I repent for my sin every minute since Sin attacked our home. Not being able to save our friends and family. But I will be damned for my sin if I let hundreds of innocents die. If you don't want to come, then don't. No one is forcing you to at swordpoint."

Rikku looked at Wakka, tears in her eyes. "I know I'm Al Bhed, I'm proud of it. But it doesn't mean I like being tormented and hated because of it. I believe in Machina. Not all Machina is bad and most of it can be useful. Yeah, Zanarkand was wrong to be lazy with their Machina… but we're not lazy with it. We work with it."

Yuna shouted, "Anyone who wants to come may. Let's go Rikku, Luci, Mindy!" She started climbing the ladder when they docked near it. "Anyone else is welcome to swim back to Besaid and renounce being a guardian."

Luci deftly climbed up after Yuna. "I'm glad you're sticking up for yourself. I don't like people being mean to friends of mine."

Melinda hugged Yuna after getting to the top. "You're going to be a great Summoner. Your dad would be proud of you."

Wakka climbed the ladder begrudgingly and wouldn't even look at Lulu. Maybe this is why she didn't want to leave with Rikku. "Don't even say it."

Lulu crossed her arms once she stood up on the ship. "I told you so. This was why I insisted on waiting until tomorrow."

Luci growled as she turned on Lulu. "What the hell is your problem? You like the idea of people dying and being able to stop it but don't?"

Lulu smacked the girl. "My boyfriend, and his brother, was killed by Sin because they fought with Al Bhed Machina. I hardly think we need this reminder of it."

Melinda jumped at the woman. "Hey! Leave my sister alone! Don't blame the Machina, don't blame the Al Bhed for what happened to him. Blame the giant 300 foot tall sea monster!"

Luci shrugged the hit off as she checked for blood. "You know what? I honestly will not feel bad in saying fuck you to you already. I've been minding my words, but damn you Lulu – you frosty bitch – you need to get over shit already because it can't be changed. History can't be changed, but the future can be. And if you still don't give two shits about us when we get to Luca, we'll happily part ways from there. So fuck off." She spun on her heel and walked away from the woman.

Yuna glared at Lulu like she never had before. "Lulu, why are you being so mean to Rikku? You too Wakka? She didn't kill Chappu. She's my cousin. Why are you being so mean to them Lulu? They just lost their family and home."

Lulu glared back, "I don't trust them Yuna. There was no village in those mountains! I say they're full of it and they're trying to take advantage of everyone's kindness and fear of Sin!"

"Why?" Yuna asked. "What would be the purpose? Maybe there was a village and you just never found it and Sin can fly. I read about it. Stop being mean to them already. And that still doesn't explain why you're being so mean to Rikku who did nothing to you or to Chappu."

Lulu shot off, "Who knows why they're lying? Perhaps they're made from Sin itself to cause distress between the summoners and the guardians. I'm angry about being on a Machina ship! It got Chappu killed! It's not Rikku it's the damned ship!" She stormed off to the edge of the ship and glared angrily at the ocean.

Yuna hugged Rikku. "I'm sorry they're being so mean to you Rikku. I know you're a good person and I know some machina can't be bad. It can't all be bad."

Rikku nodded as she hugged her cousin tightly. "Thank you Yunie. We should really check on Luci though, she looked really upset. I'm going to give orders to the captain to set sail immediately for Kilika. They may not want to come on board a machina ship, but it's the only way to protect them when Sin comes."

Melinda was deep in thought, thinking about the upcoming Sin attack... The gears in her head seemed to be turning fast and furious.

Yuna came over to Melinda, "What's the matter?"

Melinda looked out at the sea. "Kilika's biggest danger is that it's built on the ocean... What will destroy Kilika is the tidal wave that Sin will cause... Just because it's a 300 foot tall monster. I'm thinking their best bet is to move them to the temple there and hide the people down in the Cloister of Trials..."

Yuna shook her head. "It's forbidden for anyone to go inside to the Cloister of Trials Mindy aside from the summoner and the guardians. We could easily hide them here on this ship and move it until after Sin destroys Kilika. It's easier to rebuild than to lose so many."

Melinda looked at the ship and tapped on the side. "And Sin couldn't possibly find us and sink this ship? We'll be in the same vicinity. We won't have a lot of time on him to get them all onboard, after the inevitable anti Al Bhed bull, and move the ship away. I think Yevon would say in this case, yes hide in the cloister."

Yuna shook her head again. "Yevon doesn't think the way normal people do. If we hide them in the Cloister, it could have huge repercussions and not in a good way. I will make them see reason. This ship is strong against tidal waves of any size really, and if it's on the other side of the island, away from Sin, it will have shelter and buffering against said attacks."

Melinda sighed in defeat. "I hope you're right Yuna and I hope we'll have the time to do all that."

She nodded in agreement. "I just hope we didn't waste too much time arguing before… if it came down to it, yes I would take them to the cloister. But I could face serious problems if I do. That's why I'm trying to get them to move their hides. Anywho I'm going to try and get a little rest. I'm exhausted…" She yawned before seeking Rikku to figure out where she could sleep.

* * *

><p>Luci had always been a bit of a tomboy with her developing a love for martial arts after the first few classes their father had her take as a child. She climbed up to the top of ship where she could see everything and not be bothered for at least a few hours. Drawing her knees to her chest, she buried her face there to hide her tears. She had to be the strong one. Her sister needed her to be the strong one still.<p>

She hadn't been sure of how long she was there when someone tapped her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" Tidus asked.

The brunette shook her head. "Less than 24 hours ago our lives were turned upside down. Everything was just… gone. I'm trying to do my best to help those I can… but I don't understand why some people have to be stubborn about saving lives." She had never really cared much for Tidus, but he had come to check on her… "How're you holding up? I know you must have caught what Wakka said about Zanarkand. It's what I had wanted to tell you if we had gotten a moment of privacy. To let you know why people react to that name…"

Tidus looked away. "Lulu just seems like a bitch to me. As for Zanarkand... Maybe I just got sent to the future or something... Maybe I can find a way back..." He kicked his foot into the floor.

Luci kept her face plain. _How did he know he went to the future? _"I don't know… I haven't been able to see that far in advance yet… But I wanted to tell you about Zanarkand being in ruins which is why no one will believe you're from there. However, I do believe that you're from there… Still, we have to do what we can where we can. Regardless of the people who are too stupid to realize how bad they sound." She chuckled.

Tidus chuckled. "Yes… I can just see **her** reaction if I said I'm from Zanarkand. I think Yuna might believe me, though I have a feeling that she'd believe me if I said I was a chocobo."

She nodded with a small giggle. "Sounds like her from what I've seen thus far." Luci sighed heavily. "We should go join the others, it's still going to be a few hours. We should try to get even a little rest. Come the farplane or high water." The brunette stood and stretched lightly. She jumped down from her perch to see Rikku looking around. She went up to the blonde. "Rikku, can I go rest somewhere? I'm exhausted…"

Rikku nodded. "Of course you may. I'll walk with you. You're nicer to hang around with…" She looked back towards her cousin and Lucia's sister. "Your sister is a little daring. I heard her planning to evacuate the people inland to the temple's cloister of trials. Against the teachings of Yevon, though her logic is sound."

Luci nodded. "I for one may be in agreement. It all depends heavily on when Sin arrives. If we see it on the horizon when we get there, we have to go to the Cloister. If we don't, we might have enough time to convince people onto the ship and to get away. I know the teachings dictate what they dictate and all. But if it means saving hundreds, then damn the teachings."

Rikku nodded. "I think going inland would be safest anyway. When a giant tidal wave is approaching, you don't go _into_ the ocean. You get away from it." She giggled. "Funny they serve a god who would really say '_fuck the lives of hundreds'_ for the sake of… being in control. That's the only reason I can figure for that rule."

Luci shrugged. "Someone came up with the archaic rules. It's up to the ones in the now to change them. They're the only ones with the power to." They came up to a room as she gave Rikku a hug. "Thank you for the spot to rest. I appreciate it."

Rikku hugged Luci. "Everything will be alright. We'll save Kilika and we'll stop Sin. I know there's a way to stop Sin without the use of a Summoner. There has to be."

She nodded before going into the room and falling asleep into a troubled sleep of people dying and her being unable to stop it. It wasn't long before the door opened and her sister joined her in sleep.

* * *

><p>A man raked his hand through his stark silver hair. Something was nagging him about this. "Sir, I have a funny feeling about this… I can't put my finger on it though." It was something in the air. A sort of unsettling feel to the air.<p>

Wearing a blue kimono, partially open, a man with long, light-blue hair, tastefully dressed into a ponytail, looked out over the ocean as they headed for the island. "Something is approaching the island. I've been sensing it too. I can only hope we get there in time."

The silver hair man nodded as he adjusted his long olive green coat. "I just hope they stay safe…" He closed his eyes in a silent prayer.

* * *

><p>"<em>We're there!" <em> Rikku's voice called through the doors as she rapped on each cabin in turn.

Luci shot up as she ran a hand along her forehead, pushing back the stray strands as she looked over to see her sister sleeping. "Mindy, time to go." She made sure her gun was still in place.

Melinda leapt out of bed, ready for whatever the day held now. She'd always hated what happened in Kilika in the game. She didn't want to see the Mass Sending, even if the cutscene had been heartbreakingly beautiful. "Let's go." She ran out of the cabin and to the deck, seeing the others coming out as well. "Good, it's still standing! We made it. We might still have a chance!"

Lucia looked off to the side where Sin would be coming from. "Damn, it's closer than I thought! I'm glad I pushed for this. We need to hurry and just take them to the cloister! It's the only safe place so that the ship can get out of the way." She turned to shout, "Rikku! Yuna! Hurry!"

Yuna shook her head. "We can't do that! We can still get them on the ship!" She looked at Sin in the far distance. "It's not too close… we can still get them aboard…"

Melinda shook her own head. "No, you can't tell how far away he is from here. It's life and death so we need to assume he's closer than he looks to us. We also don't know how fast he's traveling."

Luci nodded. "Besides, you're talking about having to convince the whole town to come on board a machina ship. You saw Wakka and Lulu's reaction to it. Do you expect them to be any different?"

Wakka shook his head coming up. "I don't know what would be better in this situation. We could try to fight it, to distract it… But… we don't stand a chance… We can't ask them to come aboard a machina ship. But to violate the teachings can mean death… Lulu, what do we do?"

Lulu shook her head. "Hard to say. I'm torn about this too…"

Luci growled. "Look, blame it on Mindy and me for taking them into the cloister. Who cares, the more we argue the less time we have!"

Yuna sighed. "I don't like it but… I think it's all we have… And you won't take the blame for this. Not alone. I will too…" She looked at the girls. "If you're positive that this will save them."

Melinda looked at Sin. "It's the only chance we have. We're stuck between a rock and a hard place here and honestly, I still refuse to believe that a good god would really say to let innocent people die for the sake of having all the control here. And I think Yevon is a good god, don't you?" She looked at Lulu.

Lulu nodded. "I agree that Yevon is a good god. But they put laws in place for a reason Lady Yuna."

Yuna looked back out at the monster. "Let's go. I'm a summoner, if I make the suggestion to go into the temple cloister, they'll go." She ran down the gangplank, done thinking out the dilemma. "_People of Kilika! People of Kilika! Sin approaches!_"

Luci watched as people joined her, the fear rising amongst them as she projected her voice the way her music teacher had taught her. "_**Everyone quiet down and listen to Lady Yuna. We're going to take you somewhere safe!"**_

Yuna quickly explained the plan and saw instantly the hesitation in their faces. "I know this is against the teachings. But we have no choice. After all, the teachings also don't include what to do in the event of a Sin attack. We must go now if we're going at all. Don't take anything with you. Just grab your small ones and elderly and let's go. Now."

The people looked ready to argue the fact until they listened, they could hear Sin getting closer. Before panic could set in, Yuna spoke again. "I know, this is frightening, but if we go now, then we'll all be fine." The logic couldn't be argued and the people did as she suggested and Yuna led the way into the forest paths, Kimahri helped her. Lulu and Wakka flanked the population, helping to get any stragglers into the pack.

It wasn't long before they approached the wide temple entrance hidden deep within the forest. Luci turned to see the ship getting out of the way, going to the back of the island to get out of the main path of the tidal wave. _Thank goodness. They'll be safe then._

The people approached the temple and the acolytes and priests met them at the entrance. "What is going on here?"

Yuna approached the Priest. "Priest, I am Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska. Forgive this intrusion but we must get everyone into the cloister's first level as soon as possible. Sin approaches."

The Priest gaped in horror at her request. "Impossible, it is forbidden for anyone neither a summoner or guardian to enter!"

Melinda pushed her way to stand by Yuna. "Hurry, we must hurry, there's no time to explain. My sister and I will take the blame. Get them into the cloister while we discuss things with the Priest here."

Luci nodded in agreement, "Look, do you want hundreds of people to die? If you don't believe us, go look outside! You can see him coming from here!" She grabbed the priest's hand and dragged him to the entryway. "See?"

While Lucia and Melinda showed the priest the gravity of the situation, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri led the people carefully down the lifts in small groups. No one noticed Tidus was just watching them, with strange eyes.

Lucia turned because she felt as if she was being watched from somewhere but saw nothing as she turned back to the priest. "Now, if your only options are to hide in the Cloister or hide on a machina ship, which do you choose if either path offered life?"

The Priest sighed. "Take them into the Cloister. But you and your sister will answer for this violation of the teachings. I'm assuming Lady Yuna is simply following your ideals."

The braided brunette nodded. "That is correct. It is all our idea. And as for answering to this violation. I live with seeing these people die in my vision. Nothing you could do to me could be any worse. Especially with seeing the exhaustion in Lady Yuna after a mass sending the size of this village."

Melinda agreed with her twin. "Tidus, is everyone inside?" She looked around for the blond man, seeing the temple now empty.

Tidus nodded. "Yeah, they're in, now it's our turn. Do you think Rikku will be okay?"

Lucia nodded, "I intend to make sure they don't even look at Rikku. They'll be too busy with us, so it'll be fine." _The stupid bigotry that people have for those different from them will always astound me._ The group hurried to the lift and descended.

* * *

><p>The silver haired man frowned, "Lord Seymour, Sin approaches Kilika!" He pointed across the bow of the ship, where they could see the giant monster causing a huge tidal wave.<p>

Seymour Guado watched with horror as the tidal wave crashed against the island civilization. Whoever had decided to build the town _on_ the water with a giant monster prowling the ocean… He performed a small prayer symbol. "Please… Yevon, watch over those poor souls."

His ship made landing on the island shortly after the tidal wave had passed and Sin was long gone. The ship docked and they disembarked. "Strange… there's no one here… not even a body…" He looked around and saw a small doll floating in the water. He bent down and rescued the doll with it's brown pieces of yarn as hair. "We must go to the temple…"

Baralai nodded as he grabbed a blitzball that was floating nearby. "Odd, there's not even pyreflies. What could this mean Lord Seymour?"

Seymour shook his head with confusion. "We will go to the temple. Perhaps our answers lie there. Well Sin, it looks like you were denied a score today. Farewell until next time."


	6. Chapter 5: Who Are You?

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. We do not own Final Fantasy X.

Ambition: A Final Fantasy X Fanfiction

Chapter 5:

Who Are You?

The people huddled together as they heard the tidal wave crash against the island. They could hear everything they loved about their town being rendered asunder. One little girl cried against her mother in fear. However, because they were safe inside the temple cloister, the water didn't even touch them. Soon the tidal wave passed and they could hear Sin leaving the vicinity.

Melinda smiled with satisfaction. "Everyone is safe… We did it Lucia, we did it!"

Lucia sagged in relief. Next was the hard part. The interrogation they would endure for violating the teachings of Yevon. _So long as they leave Mindy out of it, I don't care what they do to me. _She looked at the priest, "Shall we all start going up now that the tidal wave has passed? I know you want to deal with me because of violating the laws of Yevon."

The Priest nodded. "You and your sister, yes. You saved the people, but to violate the teachings of Yevon, you could have gotten them all killed in your endeavor to save them. Leading them here into the Cloister of Trials. You were really assuming the Cloister would be watertight or that the Temple wouldn't be crumbled in the destruction, trapping everyone down here for the rest of their lives."

Lucia shook her head. "I disagree. Remember, I told you of my vision of people dying? Well there was the next part. That the temple wasn't damaged. A little water on the floor when you first walk in perhaps… but not damaged or ruined in any way. You think I'd save these people only to lead them to their death? Shame on you."

They were getting everyone out of the Cloister of Trials just in time for the doors to the temple to open admitting a tall half-guado Maestor and his student. The Priest gasped with horror at what the man was surely witnessing. "Maestor Seymour, Maestor Seymour, I know this looks horrible. These strange girls came here and insisted that the people needed to hide in the Cloister to protect them from Sin's tidal wave."

Lucia stepped forward and looked at the pair of men. "Honestly kind Priest. I was going to tell them exactly what went on. You think I'm going to hide what we had to do to save these good people from a terrible vision I foresaw?" She looked at them expectantly. "Yes we forced everyone to hide in the Cloisters. We had little chance in order to save everyone. So do what you will. Just leave my sister out of this please. She's seen enough horror."

Seymour raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Baralai. "Interesting girl don't you think? Most are meek… she doesn't try to hide what she did though. Shall we bring them to the ship for interrogation then?"

Baralai nodded. "Yes sir…" His voice trailed off when he saw a little girl approaching, her eyes were clearly on the toy his master held. "Hello…"

She looked at the tall blue haired man. "That doll… where did you find it Maestor Seymour?" She was trying to pronounce his name properly.

He smiled, "I found it at sea… I take it this is yours then?" He offered the doll back to the little girl.

The little girl nodded shyly. "I thought it was gone forever. We couldn't take things wif' us. There was no time…" She took the doll and held it close. "Thank you Sir…"

Melinda watched the exchange with awe in her eyes while a little boy came to Baralai. "My ball! You found my ball too?" Baralai smiled and returned it. "Thank you Sirs, both of you." He clutched the precious toy. "Lady Yuna… and her friends, they saved us!"

Lucia shook her head, "Lady Yuna merely took what my vision was and what we had to do to save you seriously. Everything falls on us in terms of punishment Lord Seymour… Sir Baralai."

Baralai looked to Seymour. "We will talk on our ship, I think. We must get these people safely back to their homes… what's left of them anyway. Lord Seymour…"

Seymour nodded, "Let's go back everyone…" He looked around with a frown. "Where is Lady Yuna?"

Lucia spoke up, "She likely went to go deep into the Cloister to obtain her next Aeon. She should be back I would think after our talk on your ship."

He nodded as he led the way back to the village, much of it in tatters. "It could have been much worse… No one died…" He was in a quiet awe that two girls could have saved a village, but yet they shouldn't have gone into the Cloisters to do so. Seymour escorted them into the ship and down below in the holding area where there were a couple of rooms. "In here please ladies."

Inside the room was a simple wooden table and four chairs. He indicated for them to all have a seat as Luci's mind raced on how to protect her sister.

Baralai sighed. "Alright, let us start simple. Who are you and from whence do you hail?"

The pair shared a glance as a silent agreement went between them. Lucia turned to them. "The answer to that, Sir Baralai, is complicated. May I first ask that you both be discreet with the information we're going to share? People will have… bad reactions to the answer that awaits your question." Her eyes spoke of the fact things were not going to be as clean cut as the men would probably prefer them to be.

Baralai looked at Seymour. That was not a promise he could make on his own. "Maestor, what do you think?" He looked at Lucia. "He's my superior, he makes that call."

Seymour studied the pair of women. He could see the pain in their eyes. "I think we can be discreet on the information here. The concern and the turmoil there… it's something that cannot be faked. But surely whatever you have to say isn't so outlandish that you fear retribution… is it?"

Melinda looked away as she thought about what they were going to tell them. "It's…part retribution and part of the memory is…" She clutched Lucia's arm tightly to her, trembling almost violently.

Lucia nodded as she pulled her sister to her and rubbed the woman's back. "Let's start off with the easier to accept part. That will give you an idea of why the answer of 'where we are from' is well… complicated to say the least. Where we lived, our parents worked in the government… they put away a lot of bad guys… well sometimes bad guys who are locked up have family who get angry right? Well this one did… his brother broke into our home and shot our parents before our eyes… then as he turned the gun on us when we declined his… disgusting request… well the video game we were playing… it came to life… Sin came out of the television and pulled us to this world… So where we are from… it's another world, but it could be another dimension or universe altogether. Like I said, it's hard to explain."

Baralai's eyes widened as he looked at the twin who was now weeping into Lucia's shoulder. Those tears were real and he could practically sense the pain radiating from Lucia. "You're not lying. Maestor, I can see the tears are real, the pain is real…"

Seymour nodded, "I agree that the pain is real… the story is so strange that there's just no way it's a lie… But it's hard to wrap my head around a little."

Melinda trembled and wept. "Mommy and Daddy...we couldn't save them…" She sobbed hard. She still missed them greatly and she could still see the night in front of her eyes as plain as she saw Luci and the Maestor and his acolyte.

Lucia shook her head, "We couldn't because he was watching us… he could have as easily turned the gun on us in a microsecond. We just… we got lucky that somehow we got pulled here. And when we arrived we were in some ruins with Tidus. Then like in the game… Rikku found us. So we knew that Sin would swim by Kilika and end up causing a tidal wave. With his size… it can't be helped. So with how close we arrived, it was easier to coax them into the cloister's first level than onto a machina ship on the backside of the island where the wave wouldn't hit. And you gentlemen know the rest. Because this was but a game in our world… and certain things are happening like they did in it… it was simply easier to pass this off as being seers from a hidden village. We don't enjoy lying… but if anyone else were to hear this… they might not be so inclined to believe as you do."

Baralai looked at her. "Sin couldn't help causing a tidal wave? Did you just say that? Are you saying he doesn't mean to cause death after death after death?"

Melinda nodded. "I know that sounds...wrong...but at the least, Sin is just an animal. Animals don't go around attacking people unless the people threaten them. Animals are about survival and they follow their instincts to survive."

Lucia shook her head to Baralai's question. "Even if you don't want to believe the animal part… consider this. It is a 300 foot sea monster. So respectively it is a large creature in girth. Merely swimming around it will cause tidal waves… it can't help that. And they're right on the shore. Prone to any tidal wave that would come."

Melinda nodded. "Yeah. Exactly right. Think about it, most of the time when Sin does actually try to hurt people is they are trying to hurt it. And that's what wild animals do. If you attack a dog, will it not defend itself?"

Seymour nodded. "Right, they do defend themselves. But forgive us, this is a lot to take in all at once." He sighed heavily. "I appreciate your honesty Melinda, Lucia."

Melinda wiped her eyes. "We can't help but trust you. She and I always liked your characters. Right Luci?"

Baralai looked at Lucia. "Is that why you trusted us with this information?"

She shook her head a little, hoping her cheeks weren't pink. "It's not just that we can't help but trust you… but someone needs to know the truth… in case it ends up coming out… we are alone in this world… all we have are each other. And we can't survive here being on our own… If that makes sense."

Baralai nodded and smiled. The fact that this woman apparently had liked him even before really meeting him sounded intriguing. "Well, we appreciate your honesty and we will protect you. Won't we Maestor?" He asked.

Seymour nodded, he wasn't sure what to make of this situation. They trusted him before meeting him… why would they trust him? Being a half-guado most people were inclined to run the other way screaming. "Yes, we will protect you both. Anything either of you might need… please tell us. Right now we can disguise it as being grateful for your work to help save the people of Kilika."

Melinda grinned a little sheepishly. "Well, my glasses got lost when we were pulled here…" She chuckled at the misfortune as it was the only time she could open her mouth without crying over losing her parents.

He nodded, "When we reach Luca, I'll take you over to get your spectacles replaced."

Lucia smiled and nodded, "I appreciate you doing that… I think the biggest needs we'll have for the moment is that… a cloak, gloves and weapons, and likely better travelling shoes… a means of protecting ourselves from idiots if someone tries to do something stupid."

Baralai nodded. "I like that idea. You should be able to protect yourself from idiots and Luca will have a lot of idiots. A lot of idiots. We should also keep them as far from Grand Maestor Mika as possible."

Seymour nodded. "I agree. If he were to know… that alone is reason to fear retribution. But we will be cautious about any meetings that end up involving him. However, if it's unavoidable... We will introduce them as seers."

The sisters shared a look before Lucia spoke. "There will be things that we won't tell you yet… simply so that it'll be easier for you to feign ignorance. Not because we don't want to tell you everything… but it's just safer all the way around. I hope you won't take offense to it too much… Lulu and Wakka as it is don't trust us… and with how they react to machina… it makes me weary that they wouldn't believe us even if we had told them the truth from the get go."

Melinda looked at her sister before looking back at Seymour. "Thank you for believing us. And it's very nice to actually meet you." She said trying to bring it to a more friendly atmosphere.

The half-guado smiled and nodded. "How could we not? There is just far too much that makes sense for it to be doubtful. Perhaps Yevon found a way to tap into Sin's powers to save you both and guide you here. To what end, I'm not sure yet… but I'm sure it will show itself sooner than later."

Lucia giggled a little. "And once things have settled down, we could try to draw you two out to show you what they did for your characters. I'm sure you'll find it humorous."

Melinda giggled despite the pain raging in her chest. "Oh those animators… May they rot…"

The braided brunette nodded with a giggle. "Yes, they were horrible and perverted. At least perverted when it came to the women… men it was awful. And they really didn't know how to tell a story. They didn't introduce characters who apparently had a lot to do with this world until the sequel, but yet they all held high positions in the game that they should have been present in the first game."

Melinda giggled. "Yes. Apparently, Maestor Seymour took you in and nursed you back to health after the Den of Woe...but you didn't appear once in the first game Baralai. You didn't appear until the sequel oh about a third of the way through, introduced as the Praetor of New Yevon. With the motto, one thing at a time."

Seymour blinked, that could have only meant one thing… "Then in the sequel I was dead…" He said simply, putting the pieces together.

Melinda nodded sadly. "The main game had you as a villain which never made sense to me, no matter how I looked at it. You could never be a villain."

Lucia nodded, "Right. And here… I know we'll prove the truth. We'll make sure the world knows you're good. This bigotry will do them more harm than good rather than do you harm. But that aside… thank you for not outwardly calling us heathens for our story." Her eyes showed the wear of the past little bit on her.

Baralai looked at her and into her eyes. "With those tears, how could we not believe you? The story itself is so out there and strange, how could one possibly expect a person to believe unless it was the absolute truth."

She nodded. "The one thing I will tell you both about Luca… After the tournament… monsters will likely drop into the arena. I will be holding that back from the others because Lulu and Wakka have been riding us fairly hard on the matter. It may or may not happen as it did in canon… but this happened the way it had… so why not?"

Melinda nodded. "And since they're not back yet, we should warn you about Operation Mi'ihen too. It'll fail. And everyone there will die."

Seymour nodded. "I've always thought it wouldn't work… but I had hoped it might. Hope and pray to Yevon that it would work. To end the threat to the summoners' lives."

Melinda nodded. "The only way to really do that is to stop trying to kill Sin really. But I know that won't happen."

Baralai shook his head. "Unfortunately with his girth, we can't just let him be. Even if he doesn't necessarily mean harm… we can't have people afraid to fish. People will starve. We will figure out something else, but he can't be left as he is."

Melinda thought about it. "Maybe a spell to shrink him down?"

Seymour shook his head. "Mini is too weak a spell to work…"

Lucia considered it. "I've always had a theory about Sin… because don't pilgrimages usually happen in groups of three? A summoner and two guardians?"

Baralai nodded. "Yes, at the very least a summoner and at least one guardian. So at least two."

She nodded. "And if Sin grows after each pilgrimage… then what if… I know this is going to sound outlandish, but it's no more so than our own story. What if the summoner dying… and one guardian becoming an aeon as that's what part of the final summoning is from what we were made to understand… what if the other so lost in their grief joined in Sin? To try and stop pilgrimages so more don't have to die as others have? And that's why it keeps gaining size and abilities… Because none have returned alive to date. Except for Auron who will be at Luca. So if that's the case… maybe we need to do sendings rather than summonings to help send on the fallen Guardian."

Seymour nodded. "Perhaps… that does have some merit to it. Again, we must be careful to keep this to ourselves. The Church can be quick to condemn a person as blasphemous just for daring to have another idea."

Lucia nodded and looked at her twin. The unspoken question… _Should we tell them about Jecht, Yevon and Mika? _

Melinda shook her head. _They didn't want to divulge everything just yet, lest someone find out they're planning not to destroy Sin._

Seymour saw the strange, unspoken communication but decided to not question it. If whatever they were debating about was that disconcerting and uncomfortable, he would not force it. "We should get ready to head back towards shore so that we can await Lady Yuna's arrival. Now, why don't you tell us the little backstory so that we can make it seem like that was all that you told us?"

The braided brunette nodded, "Well it goes something like this. We're from a village of seers hidden deep in the mountains to the west of the Calm Lands. Most think of Sin only as a sea monster, but it can fly for short times, which is why it can work. Sin attacked us and we got caught up in the attack and ended up at the ruins with Tidus… The grain of truth is we did lose everything and our family… just not how and where we are from."

Baralai considered the story. "Let me guess, the seer thing is to explain how you might know some things are going to happen before they happen."

Melinda nodded. "We had to save Kilika and there are other things that we know are likely to happen and if we can save innocent lives, then we need to…"

Seymour nodded consideringly. "Yes, because you can't just say something like 'oh it happened in the game' to everyone. It's a fair idea… and there are others who will merely say that you knew it because you somehow orchestrated it."

Lucia looked away with an embarrassed blush and nodded. "Right. And you'll see soon enough… with Lulu and Wakka… they were reluctant to leave Besaid early let alone to board a machina ship."

Melinda nodded. "Lulu didn't believe us about Kilika and to be honest didn't seem very interested in saving it when she learned we had a way here. Yuna had to pull rank."

The maestor nodded. "So we will be careful then about making it seem like you only told us of your backstory and pretend that we know nothing of the actual past. Otherwise we risk putting you in further danger. But when it is safe to reveal the truth… you can do so and know that we will not let harm come to either of you." He could see his student looking at Lucia intently, as if vowing the same silently.

Melinda smiled a little. "Thank you Maestor Seymour. Thank you Sir Baralai."

Lucia smiled at the pair, "Yes, thank you both… for helping and believing us." She was glad that they were proving them right.


	7. Chapter 6: Travelling to Luca

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. We do not own Final Fantasy X.

Ambition: A Final Fantasy X Fanfiction

Chapter 6:

Travelling To Luca

The four went above deck as Lucia wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to ward off the chill of knowing that at least her sister might be safe going forward. Mindy had always adored Seymour and now she met him… He had taken to her twin in an effort to obtain her trust. No sooner had they stood on the deck then the four saw Lady Yuna and her group approach with Tidus. Lucia smiled, "Lady Yuna! Maestor Seymour has decided to give us all a ride to Luca."

She saw the reluctance in Rikku's eyes and hurried over to her friend. "It'll be okay. I won't let them hurt you."

Rikku backed up a little. "Maybe I should just go on ahead... I still have that message to give to my father..."

Lucia shook her head, "I'm not letting them hurt you. It'll be okay… trust me." She gave the blonde a small smile.

Rikku bit her lip while Baralai approached and asked calmly. "Your eyes... You're an Al Bhed, right?"

Rikku nodded slowly, clearly afraid of the Yevonite. Who know what they would do to her...

Baralai shook his head. "Tu oui ghuf Gippal?"

Rikku giggled, "Ra'c zicd y vneaht... Ymdruikr ra fuimt hajan ytsed ed. Vmend." She shook her head, "You're not… you're not going to hurt me just because I'm Al Bhed."

Baralai laughed. "Of course not. Gippal is a good friend of mine. We're trying to work with the Al Bhed to try and stop Sin."

Lucia smiled as she explained how they first met Rikku and how Rikku gave them a ride on her ship to save Kilika. Her smile melted away into a sorrowful look. "If not for her, we would still be trapped… or dead… and Kilika would be destroyed…"

Wakka was certainly perplexed. "Are you telling me that the church of Yevon is working with Al Bhed and Al Bhed machina? Against the laws of Yevon?"

Seymour looked away from Melinda and nodded. "We are. Because Sin is _**everyone's**_ problem. Not just one group or another." Something about the meek girl interested him and he wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

Lucia looked at Lulu and gave her a tiny smirk. "So… still don't believe that we can foresee things?" She had wanted to get that one jab in… one tiny jab into the cold woman after the hatred she had given the two sisters.

Melinda hugged Rikku. "Please come with us. Your brother can tell your dad about it and we could use your help."

Rikku nodded. "As long as they're not going to hurt me… Even though Maester Seymour and Sir Baralai are friends and are working with us doesn't mean everyone understands…" They got on the ship before the vessel began to pull away from the docks.

Night began to set as the ship continued into the ocean as Lulu looked at Baralai. "How do you sail when you can't see?"

Barala pointed up at the night sky. "We use the stars as our guide and Lord Seymour… somehow he can sense when trouble is nearby…"

Wakka shook his head. "I still can't see it. Working with forbidden Al Bhed machina… working with Al Bhed… And he's supposed to be a Maestor…"

Melinda looked over at Wakka. "I know your brother lost his life fighting with machina but it wasn't the machina that killed him. It was Sin. You're blaming the wrong thing."

Wakka shook his head, "I blame them both Melinda. They're both at fault and it's against the teachings!"

Lucia wrapped her arms tighter as she stared out at the sea, as she had to think about what happened in Luca in the game… what she had to prevent… "Lady Yuna… Stay close to us, no matter what."

Yuna nodded. "I will… and Wakka… my mother was Al Bhed. Was she a bad person?"

Wakka growled as he threw his hands up. "No Yuna, she wasn't. But not all of Al Bhed is good!"

Lucia countered, "But the same can be said of Yevonites, can it not? Not every singular person is evil, but there are those on both sides. Remember that." Her mind flashed back to when her parents were murdered before their eyes as she gripped the rail tighter, her eyes closed to hide her grief, her pain.

Melinda went to her sister's side and put her arms around her. "I think the Al Bhed are good and the Guado are good too." She looked at Seymour. "There is unjust prejudice aimed at both groups and it's not right. Rikku is good. If not for her…"

Seymour nodded in agreement. "Young Rikku has done much good in her life. She saved these two people, and has helped to save every life in Kilika. So put the prejudices aside. That's part of why I sought to become a Maestor. To put aside the prejudice against my own people. Me in particular being only half Guado."

Lulu looked at the brunette who had insisted on going to Kilika. She didn't care that Lucia had claimed to be a seer. "So what's your game then? Why are you so intent on doing things your way against the teachings?!"

Lucia turned to look at Lulu. "Really? How can I have a game when we saved lives! What do I stand to gain from it? Why would I do it beyond not wanting to see their deaths anymore?!" She looked at Yuna, "Lady Yuna, have I really done so much harm that I deserve no measure of trust?"

Yuna shook her head. "No, no you haven't. You've saved hundreds of lives. Maybe strictly going by the teachings isn't the best way to stop Sin at all. Maybe what we've been doing is merely a stopgap measure… I would like to try and find a way to stop Sin that doesn't require the Final Summoning, because he always comes back… bigger and nastier…"

Seymour nodded in agreement. "There must be another way. Lucia, Melinda, we're planning a huge battle at the Mi'ihen Highroad. Have you seen anything about that?" He had to feign not being told about it.

Lucia gaped, "Yes actually. Another massive failure. No survivors…" She shook and trembled with the vision. "Not even the chocobos survive…"

Melinda looked up at him. "Yeah, I would say in this case, your only winning move here, is not to play."

Lucia walked away from her sister to stare out at the calm sea. She hadn't gotten to really see it much in her life, but it brought her comfort. She turned to Seymour, "I should really pick up some gloves to protect my hands when I get to Luca. My father insisted that I learn martial arts to protect myself if I was ever in trouble. The mountains have their own share of troubles after all."

Baralai came over and looked at her hands. "What sort of martial arts do you study? What form?"

She suddenly felt herself blushing as she struggled to think of the equivalent in their world. "We called it shaolin kempo – but I think the equivalent internationally speaking is blitz kempo. My form that I preferred was a mix between the crane and dragon. Grace and power. Speed is moderate, but because of my physical build, I have a bit of natural speed to myself."

Baralai nodded and looked at her hands again. "I think someone in Luca will be able to make you a proper pair of fighting gloves or knuckles. On me. My way of repaying what you've done for Kilika. Then maybe on the way, you can teach me a little of your style."

Lucia nodded, "I'd be happy to. But the one thing to remember… Don't get discouraged if it's hard to learn. Everyone starts out as a novice." She fought to hide a shiver at him looking at her hands so intently.

Baralai looked over at Melinda. "And do you also practice this martial arts?"

Melinda nodded. "Though, I'll be honest, I'm not very good. I just couldn't ever get past the idea of hurting someone…"

Lucia nodded, "Everyone needs to remember, martial arts isn't about harming someone… it's about trying to avoid confrontations. Where you're only using it if necessary and only as necessary as possible." She turned to Baralai, "I promise, I won't hurt you. Try to twist my arm behind my back."

Baralai did as she said and carefully twisted her arm behind Lucia's back. "Like this?"

She nodded. "Exactly. Now most times, bad guys won't be so nice about it. But this is merely for example. Now here, I have little chance of talking my way out of it. And I'm leverage for the person to get away. So a few options I have are, instep." She made a mocking step towards Baralai's foot. "It's enough to jar them, may break a frail foot bone, but it will cause them enough pain to make them let me go. If it's a male, it's highly unlikely that I can use the groin as most men wear a codpiece that is likely to be made of something harder than leather. However, regardless of gender, I can use their form against them." She made a twisting motion as she brought Baralai over her shoulder and managed to make sure he landed on his feet. "From there, if he tries, I have a shot at the interior of the knee – something that will always make someone crumple." She looked at the silver haired man. "I hope I didn't hurt you…"

Yuna watched Lucia's moves as Baralai assured her that he was unharmed. "That was really good. I'll have to remember that. But… I don't know if I could even do it."

Melinda shook her head. "It's easy, and remember you have your staff. Use that to help you. When I was learning, I accidentally hurt another kid and I just wasn't able to get over it personally."

Lucia shook her head, "Honestly, that kid wasn't paying attention for one, and second they were goofing off while they should have been taking the lesson seriously. It's unfortunate he got hurt, but if he had been doing what Sensei asked, he wouldn't have been."

Melinda blushed deeply. "I will try not to be a hindrance on our journey…" She looked down and away as she fought to get over her embarrassment.

Seymour shook his head, "Nonsense. Even if you don't fight Melinda, it's still a help because of what you and your sister did." He caught a small shiver. "You don't have a cloak?"

She shook her head slowly, though she showed very little evidence of feeling the cold. That he was talking to her was taking her mind completely off the shiver of the ocean. "We didn't really have time to grab cloaks before Sin sent us off from our home… But I'm okay. Growing up in the colder mountains… I'm used to it."

He shook his head, "Regardless. We will need to deal with this. Being used to it or not, you could end up getting sick if you aren't careful." He came closer to her to subtly share his body heat. "Being surrounded by water is a different kind of cold than what you would be used to. It's more humid."

Melinda was sure her entire body was glowing red by this point. He was so close. Sure, he was just doing it to share his body heat, to help warm her. She heard Rikku giggle behind her and whisper to Lucia. "Ouin cecdan caasc nydran vmicdanat."

Lucia smirked as she whispered, "Fro hud? Ra'c ryhtcusa. Fuimth'd oui pa ev oui fana ran?" She looked over her shoulder at Baralai and found herself trying to avoid eye contact. He was studying her again.

Wakka came over and whispered. "Excuse me, is your sister flirting with a Maestor?"

Lucia raised an eyebrow at the red haired man as she whispered back. "Not intentionally I don't think. She's more bowled over that he is paying any attention to her. She's not the forward kind."

Baralai shook his head slowly. "Well, everyone must be hungry. We should get something to eat, right Lord Seymour?"

Seymour nodded, "Yes. Let's go inside and warm up a little. The interior of the ship is better protected against the cold than being out here at any rate. It's not much, but we have dried meats and fruit. I believe they also caught some fish, so we might have a soup with some of the drier vegetables from Luca."

Baralai led the way inside and down to another room where there was a small eating area and a specially built stove. Above it was a pot of soup. "Smells done Lord Seymour." He began to put them into bowls and passing them out, before handing the last one to Lucia.

She gave him a tiny smile, "Thank you…" She sat down to eat at the soup, finding herself extremely hungry for the hearty meal. "This is delicious… We didn't have fish in the mountains…"

Melinda began eating eagerly as her belly was suddenly feeling extremely empty after everything. Everyone else joined in eating the meal. Lulu was the only one not completely into eating… "So your vision was correct about Sin…"

Lucia nodded. "Yes… as much as I don't want it to be right. I would have honestly preferred to be wrong…" Suddenly her appetite was dimming a little, unsure of where Lulu was going with this.

Lulu sighed. "I… I want to apologize for how I spoke to you… I still don't trust you but you did save Kilika…"

Lucia shook her head. "Honestly I don't care anymore who trust me or not. I only have my sister and maybe two or three friends among those in this room. I've accepted that fact and I'm moving on with it." She looked at the remainder of her bowl and quickly drained it before her appetite was gone entirely.

Yuna looked over at Seymour as she ate. She could understand Melinda's nervousness. Being so close to a Maestor of Seymour's calibre and fame. It was a little overwhelming. "My Lord, you said you are working closely with the Al Bhed to try and find a way to defeat Sin, for good?"

He nodded, "But I'm considering what they said of the operation. For it to be a full out massacre on our side is giving me pause. I can't knowingly send so many to their deaths. It would be wrong."

Yuna nodded. "I agree, there's no point in an operation that is doomed to failure but there has to be a way." She looked at her soup. "There has to be a way. Sin can't be immortal, destined to rise every time without fail. If that's the case, Spira might as well be the world of the dead already."

Lucia looked at the two men, a plea in her eyes to not talk about what they had spoken of during their interrogation. She couldn't bear the guilted looks from the Guardians when they find out that Yuna is basically going to go to her death if she isn't careful. And that one of her guardians would be the next Sin. She set her bowl down where they had other dirty dishes and bowed out. "I'm going to go outside on the deck and get some air."

Baralai gave a subtle nod and looked at Yuna. "We're going to find that way. You're right, a way must exist to stop it. We just haven't found it yet."

Melinda put a hand on Yuna's. "We'll do it. I promise. We're going to stop Sin together."


	8. Chapter 7: Luca

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. We do not own Final Fantasy X.

Ambitions: A Final Fantasy X Fanfiction

Chapter 7:

Luca

Lucia stepped out onto the deck of the ship and stared out at the ocean as the moonlight shimmered on the water. She sighed looking out at the ocean. "What will happen when we defeat Sin? Will we vanish? Back to face that bullet that was coming at us?" She murmured softly, listening for any signs of people coming to eavesdrop on her. She shivered as the gentle breeze caressed her cheek. "So long as Mindy is happy… that's all that matters." She whispered to herself again as she lost herself to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Seymour noticed the sister leave the room, but said nothing. He could understand the need to be able to think. Plus it gave him a chance to speak with Melinda further. "So Melinda, how long have you had this power of yours?" It was hard for him to really openly converse with people because most fawned over him or despise him quietly.<p>

Melinda was finally getting the ability to speak around him and answered. "Well, we're born with it but it doesn't usually manifest until our fifteenth birthday. Sometimes it comes earlier, sometimes later. Sort of like puberty. For some the power is stronger, for others weaker."

The tall half-Guado man nodded, barely noticing that Baralai left the room. "So did you have questions for me? I feel like I've been doing all of the questioning." He chuckled.

Mindy blushed a little. "Well I would love to know more about you... As a person as opposed to who you are as a Maestor."

He laughed. "Well give me an example of something you want to know… It's a bit of a wide spectrum."

She smiled. "Like um how about your favorite color..." _Start easy_.

He laughed again. "Blue, and like you both I don't have either my mother or father any longer."

* * *

><p>Lucia turned around sharply as she heard the door open behind her. "Sir Baralai?" She turned to hide her blush, something about him had always fascinated her. "Are you alright?"<p>

Baralai shook his head. "No, I was just concerned about you. You just lost everything and yet you're hiding out here, all alone…"

She shrugged, "I'm not hiding. I just couldn't take the toxic air anymore. I've seen enough death and pain to last me five lifetimes and yet there are those who will unabashedly make no move to even try to get past being hurt at having to be rushed to Kilika. So I wanted to clear my head." _It hurts that I have to lie to almost everyone because no one will understand where we're really from._

Baralai gave her a look, as he knew what she was really saying. Discretion dictated his response though, "From what I can tell, Lulu is just… Yes it's best just to ignore her from the looks of it. Like Lord Seymour has been doing. You'll notice she doesn't trust _him_ either and he's a Maestor." He came closer to her, to prevent others from overhearing if they came above deck. "_What's really bothering you Lucia?"_

Lucia looked down at the ocean, whispering in response, "_In Luca… a few people will attempt to kidnap Lady Yuna. Or at least they did in the game. I'm going to advise her that she needs to stay close to the group to remain safe."_ The brunette shivered at the closeness of the tan skinned man.

Baralai put a hand to her forehead as though checking her temperature as she shivered. "I think you should go down below where it's warmer. I don't want one of the saviors of Kilika getting a cold."

She looked at him, blushing a little. "I came up to clear everything away and try to focus on what's coming. That's how I deal with my grief. But with Lady Yuna, if she stays close… we should be able to avert the kidnapping if it's going to happen. Because, after all, sometimes the general atmosphere can 'hinder' my sight." She explained as if worried that someone else might try to come up.

Baralai nodded, picking up on her fear. "That makes sense. But I still think you should come below. We don't need you becoming ill. I'm sure that would make it harder to 'see' too."

She nodded, "Yeah, let's go back down below…" Walking down with him she closed her eyes for a second as she remembered what Tidus had said to her before on the Machina ship… Something still bothered her about that as she thought about how Wakka was going to be forced to throw the match because Yuna got grabbed. Still… It didn't make sense on who grabbed her. They had no reason to. "I have one clearer 'vision… Auron is at Luca and will be joining Lady Yuna on her pilgrimage."'

Baralai gaped at her. He'd heard of Auron. Everyone had. He was famous. "Auron! Sir Auron! Guardian of High Summoner Braska!"

She nodded, "Yes. Sir Auron will be joining them on the pilgrimage." Lucia couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks with the tanned skin man being so close to her.

Baralai felt like fainting. "The Sir Auron! You're sure, you're positive!" Sir Auron would be joining their pilgrimage? He couldn't wrap his head around the idea.

Lucia laughed at how he was close to being a fangirl. "Yes, tall man, long red coat, big sword, arm tucked into the crook of his jacket usually… Right?" She indicated about the height of Auron with a measure of her hand.

Baralai felt his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I… I… I should tell Lord Seymour… Master…" He went down below deck, apparently in shock.

She giggled as she went down the steps, fully expecting more bracing words from some of their already large group. Lucia hadn't expected for Mindy to be sitting next to Seymour, having been in some sort of chat as Baralai was halfway screaming. "Sir Baralai, I believe they can hear you just fine."

Baralai nervously chuckled as he told Seymour what Lucia had told him. "Sir… Sir Auron… joining Lady Yuna… Sir Auron…"

Mindy giggled as she saw Baralai doing a very good imitation of what she felt like doing when she first saw Seymour. "So Lucia told you she saw Sir Auron did she? I told her to save it as a surprise." She sent Lucia a playfully scolding look.

Lucia shook her head, feigning innocence, "Better that which I can fully see than trying to explain what I can't always see in full, because pieces are always moving." She hoped Mindy would pick up on that meaning of what was to directly come.

Mindy nodded. "Auron will likely join us in Luca…" She said. "I could see it too. I bet Yuna would like that…"

Yuna nodded, "I'd love to see Auron again. The last time I saw him was when father went on his pilgrimage."

Seymour nodded thoughtfully, "So Auron is still alive? Strange. I hadn't heard anyone surviving that pilgrimage, but I'm glad I was wrong."

Lulu growled angrily, "How can Sir Auron be alive?! Sure she was right about Kilika, but that doesn't mean that she's right this time! Anyone could have said Sin was coming towards Kilika! It's a sea creature, she's bound to be right once in a hundred times!"

Mindy looked at Lulu and said deadpan. "Shut up Lulu. All we know is Sir Auron will most likely be in Luca when we get there and he'll join us at some point in time. How he's alive, neither of us can tell. Maybe you should ask him."

Lulu merely glared at Melinda. "You need to be respectful of those who are older than you! I bet you both are sent from Sin to try and break apart the pilgrimage!"

Lucia shot Lulu a deadly glare. "We've been nothing but respectful where we can and as we can! I don't need to apologize to you for doing what was right for the people of Kilika. I've already apologized to the pertinent people thank you very much. So you need to show some respect to others lest you get none in return!"

Seymour raised his voice, tired of the bickering. "_**Enough!"**_ He looked at Lulu, "You need to be kind to those who choose to try and help with their abilities. Being spiteful does nothing but create problems." He looked over at the others, "Ignore her when her mouth gets to be too much for her to control. Now Sir Auron being alive is an incredible fact, The fact that he will be joining is doubly important. He may have seen things during the battle with Sin that could help us to end it for good."

Melinda blushed and looked down, ashamed she had let Lulu bait her. "He will be a good asset too. My vision showed he was good at fighting with a sword."

Baralai looked as though his wildest dreams were coming true. "He's regarded as one of the best Guardians in the last century. Helping High Summoner Braska to defeat Sin and oh to meet him. I bet his faith in Yevon must be incredible. To survive the battle…"

Lucia frowned in thought. "I have a question for you Maestor Seymour. Because we have always been isolated in our little village, we've never had one become a Maestor… How long does it take to become a Maestor if you were completely devout? And beyond that to become a Grand Maestor…"

Seymour nodded, "To become a Maestor, the youngest you could be is twenty five. That is if you're starting from when you're old enough to be able to start talking and learn how to read. For a Grand Maestor, if you reached Maestor at twenty five, you'd have another thirty five years to go."

She nodded, "So that would put the youngest Grand Maestor at sixty then, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes, does that help?"

Lucia nodded with a bright smile, "A lot, thank you!"

They were about to converse again when a man knocked on the door. "Maestor Seymour, Sir Baralai, Lady Yuna, Luca approaches. We should be there in the next half hour because of a strong wind."

Baralai stood. "We should go then. Sir Wakka, I remember you're the coach and captain of Besaid's team. Will you be participating in the Blitzball tournament then?"

Wakka nodded, his eyes brightening up. "You betcha! Tidus here is gonna help us out too! You should see him play, it's incredible!"

They went up to the deck to see the huge city of Luca approaching as Lucia felt her breath catch. "It's beautiful!" She saw a large dome in the near distance. "That's where the tournament will be right? My vision showed me part of Luca… I saw Besaid playing there." She gave a faint smile.

Mindy smiled brightly. "I bet you anything they'll win this time!" She said excitedly.

Tidus stepped forward with a cocky grin. "That's right because I'm going to be playing with them."

Mindy looked at the boy. "Are you sure it's not because the whole team is going to be on their game today?"

Wakka nodded. "Everyone's going to be on their game, but we'll have Tidus too which will be the clincher!" The ship slowly came to dock as Seymour looked at Melinda.

"We should go get you your spectacles Melinda. Follow me." He said as the gang plank was quickly put in place and the ship tied off.

She was following him off the ship when reporters and photographers flooded their path. She hid behind the larger figure with a shriek at the flash of the cameras.

Seymour frowned as he nodded. "Everyone, make a path please, let me through with Lady Yuna and her Guardians!"

Lucia hid her wince carefully as she followed with Baralai nearby. The flashes bothered her, reminding her of the storm, of their loss. "Let's get through this quickly, shall we?"

The reporters and photographers reluctantly made a path though many took many pictures of the Maestor and the Summoner. Mindy shivered as she apologized for her reaction. "I didn't expect all these… cameras…"

He chuckled softly. "They're a bit annoying, but they mean well. It's the new way to document things because Spheres have proven unreliable… Easily corruptible." He led her to a shop off the main street where the glass maker was.

Lucia followed after her sister when Baralai turned to a nearby store, "What's this?"

Baralai pointed at the sign. "It's the tanner. He makes gloves with the finest hides and leathers. Then we'll go to the weapons shop for a pair of knuckles to turn your fists into lethal defenders."

She laughed, "You're really fascinated that there's a female fighter aren't you?"

He nodded excitedly. "I can't wait to see you in action."

Going inside, she found a pair of beautiful ruby red leather gloves and a pair of gloves that were identical in sapphire blue. "They're beautiful…" She looked at the price and turned around. "I couldn't do that to you. They're much too much!"

Baralai laughed at her hesitation. "Not at all. If it bothers you that much consider it partial payment for helping to save Kilika." He suggested.

She sighed, "Very well Sir Baralai." She picked up the pair of sapphire gloves, "These would be amazing. The quality on them is just astonishing."

"This guy is the best tanner in Spira. He's perfectly located for traders from Kilika and coming off the Mi'ihen Highroad," He pointed to the north of their location. "And both have the best monsters to use for hides."

Lucia nodded, "Thank you Sir Baralai." She looked into his brown eyes, "Thank you for everything." She hoped he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

Baralai smiled at her. "I think these gloves are made of…" He inspected it. "Wow… I didn't know the Mi'ihen Highroad had Grand Dragons…"

A man chuckled as he came out, "Normally no. But a trader friend of mine who went far north ran into some and got me their hides to make gloves. I got to keep the rest of the hide as my fee, so I in turn made them and are reselling them." He looked at the gloves in her hands, "I can tell you use your hands. I can see the abrasions from here."

Baralai nodded. "We'll take two pairs, the red and the blue." He told the tanner. "A pair for your sister. I don't know how likely she is to use them but if she has studied the same martial arts, she should be prepared to fight at some point."

She nodded, "Thank you Sir Baralai. Thank you very much." Lucia watched as he paid the sum for the gloves before she put them on her hands. "They're so soft inside! These are going to last me a lifetime, I can tell."

The tanner nodded, "I like to make them that way. Sometimes it doesn't always work out, but with these, they certainly will."

Baralai led her down the way to the weapons dealer. Along the way they saw Seymour and Mindy coming out of the optometrist. "Wow… I can't ask you to spend that kind of money on me… that was… wow…"

Lucia chuckled, "You'd faint if you knew how much Sir Baralai spent on gloves…" She handed her sister a pair of blue gloves. "These are for you, because there may come a time where you need to fight."

Melinda gasped at the beautiful blue gloves. "Wow… wow… Thank you… both of you…" She felt her cheeks growing red again.

Baralai pointed to the weapons dealer. "I was going to get her a pair of knuckles and perhaps Miss Melinda should at least have something to hit people with… to at least deter idiots."

Seymour chuckled, "Most certainly. There are idiots in this world of ours after all. Come now, let's make sure you two can fight properly."

Inside the shop was an incredible cache of weapons. Lucia immediately went to the knuckles and found a good pair that would lace up tightly, and had spikes along where they'd sit on the knuckles. "This should be good Sir Baralai…"

Baralai looked at the knuckles and helped her to fit them on her hands. "Yes, those would be perfect."

Melinda huddled as far away from the weapons, tools of hatred, as she could. Her eyes hit on the firearms and she shivered.

Lucia hurried to her sister and hugged her tightly. "You need something to protect yourself." She whispered so the men couldn't hear, "_There will be times where we can't avoid fighting. Please Mindy. I can't lose you too. Think of it as for defense only…"_ She turned to the men and explained, "There was a terrible accident during a hunt to get food for the village and someone died because they weren't careful with their weapons." It was her way of reminding them about the murder.

Melinda nodded understandingly to her sister and gravitated over to the staves, similar to the ones that Yuna used. "Maybe a stick…"

Lucia nodded, "A bo staff would be good for you sister. It's a weapon of range, meaning you can use it to keep people away from you if they get too close. So it'll keep you safe."

Baralai looked at Seymour. "Perhaps it would be possible to teach her some white magic. An extra healer can never hurt."

Seymour nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing Baralai. I don't know if Lucia will be as adept to magic, but she's welcome to learn too. Even basic ones can help save a life."

Baralai nodded as he paid the sum for both chosen weapons. He looked at Seymour, "How long before her spectacles are ready?"

Seymour nodded. "They should be ready by time the tournament is over. Speaking of which… I'm expected to make an appearance with Maestor Mika. Melinda, why don't you come with me. Baralai, you take Lucia to see about getting our usual private box."

Baralai nodded as he turned to Lucia, "Shall we then?"

She nodded, "I just want to see Lady Yuna first if we may…" At his nod, they went outside and towards the others only to see that Sir Auron was indeed there, speaking at length with Tidus before they came up. She frowned. "Tidus, where's Lady Yuna?"

Tidus jabbed his thumb at the item shop. "She's restocking supplies. Potions, Hi-Potions, Ethers… you know staples for traveling."

Lucia frowned as she looked up at Baralai, "I'm gonna go check on her. I'll be right back." She dashed off for the item shop only to hear something nearby. "Lady Yuna?" She questioned as she went around the corner to see men there, trying to grab her. "Let her go!" She recognized the uniform as that of the Al Bhed Blitzball teams.

The Blitzball Players jumped when they saw the woman. Yuna took the chance to flip one guy as she'd seen Lucia do not too long ago.

Lucia grinned as she launched herself at them, ducking down to avoid one sweep as she swept her foot out to trip the man. "Go Lady Yuna! Run to the right and get back to the others! I'll handle these thugs!"

The Blitzball Team surrounded Lucia creating an impenetrable wall after Yuna ran off back to the others.

She realized quickly what was happening. "You were never after her to begin with this time… were you…" She jumped up and grabbed a rail and began to swing her legs, kicking two men before another grabbed her and slammed her against the ground. Winded, she scissored her legs and sent one more man sprawling before someone punched her and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

><p>Yuna ran down and back to the others, "Lucia's in trouble! Please, we have to help her!" She cried wildly as she made it to the others. "A team of blitz players tried to kidnap me and she got me away… but she's in trouble… there's so many of them!"<p>

Rikku cried out a curse. "Cred!"

Lulu frowned, "Why didn't she have us come with her? How do we know this isn't a ploy?"

Baralai growled. "Why would she have you go anywhere with her you bitch!" He knew as a student aspiring to one day be a Maestor he shouldn't talk that way but it seemed fitting. "You've been nothing but a witch to her and to her sister!"

Yuna held a hand up, "Let's go. She was this way…" She led off towards just past the item shop. "I was being dragged out through a side door. She must have heard me and came around the corner."

A few members of the Al Bhed blitzball team lay unconscious, bruises forming on their bodies.

Rikku went over to them. "Oui'na hud Al Bhed… fro yna oui faynehk dra ihevuns uv dra Al Bhed days…"

Baralai frowned, "So then who are these thugs, why were they after Lady Yuna and why did they take Lucia?" He felt himself being oddly worried… if these men were in the shape they were, how badly had she been beaten?


	9. Chapter 8: Rescue

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy X.

Ambitions: Final Fantasy X Fanfiction

Chapter 8:

Rescue

Seymour led the way up to the box where he knew Grand Maestor Mika would be. "Grand Maestor Mika, I would like to speak with you for a moment."

The old man looked over to Seymour and a look of surprise overcame his expression. "Why Seymour, who is this young lady? Have you found a girlfriend at last?"

The half-Guado gave a small chuckle. "No, this is Melinda. She and her sister were instrumental in saving the lives of Kilika when Sin sent a huge tidal wave there just yesterday. She is uncomfortable with fighting, having come from a village of seers hidden deep in the mountains that was assaulted by Sin a little before that, carrying her halfway across our world. I would like to see about gaining your permission to allow her to undertake learning white magic. This way she doesn't feel as though she's a burden on Lady Yuna's pilgrimage."

Mika looked at Seymour oddly. "You don't mean the most basic of white magic do you Maestor Seymour. You know it is against the teachings of Yevon for a non-Summoner to learn the more advanced white magicks."

Seymour frowned, "It would ease her mind Grand Maestor Mika. They saved a whole village because it was the right thing to do. And how do we know she isn't meant to become a summoner? Our people have never been to their village!"

Mika frowned. "Lord Seymour, we will discuss this matter in greater detail later. You and your young lady friend should find a seat in your own private box with your student. Since you have seen fit to make the offer, you must then be willing to assume watching over her."

Seymour bowed, "Of course Grand Maestor Mika." He turned to Melinda, "Come with me this way. I'm sure Sir Baralai will be there with Lucia."

* * *

><p>Auron frowned, the number of men laying there wasn't promising. "We should split up to find her. It'll be faster."<p>

Tidus nodded. "Yes I'll go with you Auron. Wakka, Kimahri, you go with Lulu and Yuna. Baralai, you go with Rikku."

Baralai nodded, "We have to find her… I don't want to explain to Maestor Seymour why Lucia is missing."

* * *

><p>Lucia groaned as she opened her eyes to see darkness. <em>Blindfold… Okay. Father thank you for preparing me for this… <em>She smelled the air and caught scent of about half a dozen or so men in the area. Different types of muskiness were in the air. She pulled at her arms limply, feeling manacles holding her there. Her face hurt… _Okay that's not good. I need to get the hell out of here. _

* * *

><p>Baralai looked around with Rikku in one area of town nearby and growled. "Nothing! Tysh ed! Frana dra ramm ec cra? Cra lyh'd pa tuehk duu famm Rikku!"<p>

Rikku growled with great anger. "Ruf tyna druca eteudc esbancuhyda Al Bhed yht ica ed du lybdina Luci!"

* * *

><p>Yuna looked around in her end of town. "Nothing here… Why did I leave her?! We need to find her!"<p>

Lulu put a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "We'll find her, Yuna, we'll find her. I promise."

* * *

><p>Lucia froze as she smelled a new pair of scents coming into the room. <em>What? Did they find me already? Thank Yevon! <em>However she heard what sounded to be familiar talks, but indiscriminate as someone backhanded her, knocking her out once more.

Tidus smirked, "You guys worked well… But time to bring the charade to an end." He quickly lashed out and killed the men while Auron broke the manacles holding her.

Auron picked the girl up and removed the blindfold, she wouldn't need that anymore. "Let's get her out of here and back to the others."

Tidus led the way back to the others, "We found her! She's hurt real bad and unconscious though!"

Yuna gasped and ran over. "Oh poor Luci. _Cure_. _Esuna._" She cast the gentle healing spell over the girl to heal her injuries.

Lucia moaned as she opened her brown eyes. "Sir Auron? What? Yuna!" Her mind came back to where the present was, remembering the fight. She pushed her way out of his arms. "Yuna, you're okay!" She rushed to the summoner and hugged her.

Yuna hugged the other girl. "You saved me and got captured instead. I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with the group. I'm so sorry."

Lucia shook her head gently. The swaying motion made her nauseous. "I'm okay… A little worn out, but I'm okay." She looked at Baralai, "We should hurry to your box so that my sister doesn't get freaked out any more than she probably already is…"

Baralai nodded. "Yes, we should go, quickly. But first, Lulu, you need to get a look at Lucia here. Your cruel words earlier need to be retracted."

Lulu nodded, "I apologize Lucia. I apologize for my words earlier, but you still don't have my trust."

Lucia didn't even turn to look at her. "Honestly, I don't care if I do or not. I don't need so many friends that they mean nothing Lulu. Thank you Sir Auron, Tidus for helping me. Thank you Rikku, Lady Yuna and Sir Baralai for helping me, for being my friends."

Yuna looked at Lulu. "Lulu, I don't know what your problem is! Her prediction was right and we saved Kilika thanks to her and her sister. She and her sister are our new friends, they're my friends and I will not choose between my friends unless I'm forced to. And I promise, the one who forces me to make that choice will lose." She stomped off to walk side by side with Rikku, Baralai and Luci.

Lulu looked at the woman. "I'm just wary because of how accurate it is. Surely someone else thinks the same of it… But regardless, I _am_ glad she's okay."

Lucia leaned a little against Baralai, exhausted. "We should go. Please…"

Baralai nodded. "Here, I'll carry you… You seem to be a little winded still." He lifted her carefully into his arms.

* * *

><p>Seymour opened the door of the private box to find it empty. "Strange, they should be here…" He muttered going inside with Melinda.<p>

Melinda frowned and put a hand to her head as though sensing a vision. "In our visions, Lady Yuna… was in some sort of danger… I wonder… I hope I'm wrong though…"

The half-Guado nodded. "We will give them a few minutes longer. Perhaps your sister was averting the problem and got hung up in the process… delaying her." He urged her to sit down as he took a seat. Anything to keep from pacing as he wanted to.

Melinda nodded and sat beside him. Her mind went to the familiar instance of fighting with the Al Bhed to rescue Yuna. But the blitzball tournament hadn't even yet begun. The Besaid Aurochs hadn't even started playing.

A few minutes later when Seymour got up, the door opened and Baralai carried Lucia through the doorway and over to one of the comfortable chairs in the room. "Baralai, what happened?" He questioned.

Baralai helped Lucia to get comfortable. "Lady Yuna was nearly abducted by a group of people masquerading as Al Bheds. No doubt intending to spread the Al Bhed hate deeper as well as kidnap the daughter of High Summoner Braska. Lucia saved her but was kidnapped instead. Sir Auron and Sir Tidus saved her."

Seymour frowned, "Strange… just very strange. I have to wonder how many know of them being seers." He looked at Melinda, "I think the two of us will accompany you further on your pilgrimage with Lady Yuna. To ensure that you're safe. We can't afford having either of you grabbed again."

Melinda nodded as she checked over her sister's injuries. "I hope Maester Mika will let me learn. I can at least help support my sister...if nothing else…"

Lucia began to wake up a little after another healing spell was done by Baralai. "Ugh… it feels like someone's foot is still on my back… Damn. That was no ordinary trap…" She tried to shake her head a little to clear the cobwebs.

Lulu sat far from the group and glared at the woman. "And what sort of trap was it and how do you know? And how did you not foresee it? Seer."

Lucia groaned again as she shifted in her seat. "I foresaw _**a**_ trap. Not _**that**_ trap. The future is always changing. They were… they were after me. If they were truly just after Lady Yuna… they would have given chase to her instead of surrounding me." She put a hand to her stomach and winced in pain. "Yeah definitely targeting…"

Lulu frowned. "Convenient. How do I know that you didn't set it up yourself? To gain our trust? To further manipulate Yuna and even the Great Maestor Seymour into trusting you?"

Lucia threw her hands in the air and groaned. "You know what Lulu? You're nothing but damned clashing symbols! You don't even care to listen. Would you like to see every bruise on my body still that the healing magic hasn't wiped away? Hateful woman."

Lulu snarled and looked at Seymour. "Surely Great Maestor, you understand my distrust. Supposedly only we know they are seers since they come from this mysterious hidden village that I have never seen despite having been all over those blasted mountains! Why would they target her? For what reason?"

Seymour groaned and put a hand to his forehead. "Really everyone? Must you pick fights here with an injured woman? If she is a seer, that power alone is worth them targeting her. They saved the whole village of Kilika, so surely you're not suggesting they're working with Sin?! They've done nothing to give me reason for distrust. Helping Kilika was genuine. Baralai, do you have any reason for distrusting Lucia?"

Baralai shook his head. "I have no reason for distrusting Lucia, however, Lady Lulu is giving me plenty of reasons to distrust her. Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

Seymour chuckled, "I might have to say I agree." He looked at Lucia, "I hope you gave them hell for trying to grab Lady Yuna…"

Baralai chuckled. "From the looks of it she did until they no doubt overpowered her. Normally there's 12 on a blitzball team. 12 on 1… not even the greatest martial artist could defend against them all at once."

Seymour nodded as the lights began to dim as Grand Maestor Mika came up to speak. "My people of Spira. It is my fiftieth year as Grand Maestor and so it is with great honor that I open this tournament."

Lucia frowned, "He's been a Grand Maestor for fifty years Maestor Seymour?"

Seymour nodded and gave her a look that said he knew what she was thinking. "I just have no proof…"

She frowned deeper, "Could he be an unsent then? I don't know of anyone who could be over a hundred years old… Especially one who only looks like he's sixty years of age."

Seymour hissed a command for silence at her. "I have no proof… I can thus make no accusations…"

Lucia nodded, wary of this fact. "Let's watch the game then. I have a feeling it will be a blast."

* * *

><p>The box erupted into cheers when the Besaid Aurochs won the match. However, the peace was quickly shattered when a monster came down. Lucia forced her sore body up and into action. "We have to help them…" She looked down from the box, the drop wasn't far… slipping down the side, she quickly went after some of the small fry that were targeting some of the fleeing people. A quick roundhouse kick smashed the face in of one creature. "Leave these people alone!"<p>

Baralai watched the woman get up and jump down from the box. "Lucia!" He jumped down with her and punched a creature approaching her.

Seymour frowned. He couldn't let this continue any longer than it had. It was always better to nip weeds before they could spread. He went to the top of the box and focused. "Come Anima!"

A dark mist arose and from it a strange creature. It almost looked like a pod that was wrapped in chains, sapphire blue in color as a head poked out from below with two clawed hands with strange gold rings on each finger and four gold bracelets on each hand. A strange crown of horns with tassels laid over the skeletal figure with large teeth as the top of the pod slowly opened. A head wrapped in a strange fabric came out, with blue flames seemingly burning along the top like hair and two arms wrapped about the neck, holding part of the chain with a woman's face emblazoned on a medallion hanging from the chain. The chest was merely skeletal as two hands remained bound crossed over the opposite side, as if in slumber. Screaming in rage, it sent a blistering fire, incinerating the monster, leaving the smaller ones left to deal with. It's job done, it vanished into the mist once more.

Seymour was so focused on getting rid of the monsters he didn't notice one on the stands behind his box. He didn't see it pounce down to attack. But Melinda did. She grabbed her new staff and began beating at the monster fiercely. "Bad monster! Thinking to attack Maestor Seymour! Bad monster! Bad!"

He turned to see the brunette bashing on the monster and laughed. "Well thank you Melinda… but I thought you didn't like to fight?" He quipped as he casted a fire spell to put out the monster instantly. "_Fira."_

She blushed. "I didn't want him to hurt you..." She turned away as she put away her staff.

He shook his head, "I meant no ill. Just surprised that you fought." He looked back to see Lucia still fighting with Baralai watching her back. "Your sister sure has fire in her belly, doesn't she?" It was awkward to talk about other things, he didn't want to grow attached though it had happened. He had grown to like Melinda.

Melinda nodded. "Yeah, Lucia's always been the more astute fighter. I honestly just don't like hurting things unless I have to..." She looked at the charred remains. "Life is precious..."

He nodded, "All life is. But sometimes you're left with no other recourse."

"Yes… I've been learning that lesson a lot lately…" She trailed off as she remembered that night. Her vision seemed to fade as she remembered her father trying to get his own weapon and being shot before he had any chance. Her mother trying to protect them… If only she had tried to get to her weapon. It had been right there. The man was too focused on her parents. She could have…. "_No!"_ She was unaware of herself screaming out as she fell to her knees, lost in her flashback.

Seymour went to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We should go to the others. You okay to stand?"

She blinked several times as she looked up at him, suddenly remembering where she was… She nodded, her body shaking like a leaf. She stood up, involuntarily reaching out to cling onto his arm as her head spun.

He picked her up without a second thought. "You should have told me you were unwell Melinda." he was half scolding, half worried.

She nodded, not speaking for fear of saying something she shouldn't and blowing Lucia's well-laid out story. Not fear of the Maestor finding out… because he already knew it… but fear of others finding out and learning that Seymour already was informed. Instead tears filled her eyes and she wept.

He held her close, he knew what this grief was, he had suffered it before when he lost his mother and father. Seymour leaned in to whisper, "_You can't blame yourself for others' actions."_ He got off the top of the box and made his way towards where Grand Maestor Mika was, knowing the others would follow them.

Over where Lucia and Baralai were, she cleaned off the creature's blood from her knuckles as she turned to look at Baralai. "Thank you… for watching my back. Are you okay though? You're not used to fisticuffs like I am… It can hurt if you're not properly trained for it."

Baralai nodded. "Yes... I'm fine... Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Luckily because we knew this was coming, that group of idiots who worked me over before actually helped. Kept my muscles loose. And sometimes the only way to get over pain is to push through it." The brunette studied him. "Your knuckles got a little banged up then huh?" She took a cloth and gently wiped away the blood to see some marks along them.

Baralai chuckled. "Thank you. Lucia... That's much better and thank you for helping to stop those monsters."

Lucia smiled a little, "How could I not? I can't stand by while innocents get hurt. It wouldn't be right… We were helpless to protect our parents… I can't let others suffer the same if I could help them."

Baralai nodded. Something about this young woman made him want to be near her more, to know her better.

She blushed at his closeness. That had been only part of why she went to fight… she didn't want them hurting this man that she had always liked from the sequel. He had been one of the only reasons she played the game. "Forgive me Sir Baralai, we should go to the others so I can make sure my sister is alright."

Lulu felt distrust and anger burning inside her as she watched the Maestor rejoin his student. "It's disgusting Wakka…" She hissed as the blitzball player joined her. "Look at them manipulating the Maestor with their sob story."

Wakka nodded, "It is disgusting. Still, we need proof to bring them down. To show them that they really are. We need to play their game and pretend to be nice Lulu. They'll slip up. Liars always do."

Behind the two guardians, Auron and Tidus stood together. "So Seymour used his own personal Aeon to defeat the monsters… and those two _seers_ had apparently no idea the attack would be coming. Else they would have warned Seymour and Baralai, and Yuna of course… Some seers…"

Tidus nodded, "Still, do you think they knew and pretended to not know? Lulu's been riding them hard, so perhaps they're trying to prove a point."

Auron put a hand to his chin in thought. "We will keep an eye on them. And on Yuna… We will show your father our displeasure in the end boy."

Tidus looked at Auron, "My father? The hell does Jecht have to do with this?"

Auron looked at the boy and whispered softly. "Sin…"

The blond raised an eyebrow and nodded. "We'll show my old man. No worries there Auron. Still we will have to deal with those two when they show up to be the frauds that they are."ron nodded and thought to himself. _Letting those monsters in will serve more than one purpose it seems._


	10. Chapter 9: Mi'ihen Highroad

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy X.

Ambition: A Final Fantasy X Fanfiction

Chapter 9:

Starting Out on Mi'ihen Highroad

Seymour took Melinda back to Maestor Mika after the Blitzball Tournament was over. "Now we're going to discuss this properly, Grand Maestor. This girl just put herself in jeopardy to protect me from a back-attack. Maybe she's not a Summoner, but she and her sister both saved Kilika and now she has saved me. I insist she be permitted to learn the Advanced White Magicks!"

Maestor Mika was shocked at how bold Seymour was being in regards to this young lady. "Hmm, I am naturally against this. The laws of Yevon state clearly that only a Summoner is to be given this knowledge, lest the people forget who protects them, feeds them, shelters them from Sin…"

Baralai shook his head. "Grand Maestor Mika, these two ladies have done nothing but good, trying to protect everyone. No one has gone to their village – so how do we not know that Melinda isn't meant to be a summoner?"

Maestor Mika looked at Seymour. "What is the real reason you are so adamant about this Seymour? Are you sure you haven't...let your heart get in the way of your lessons?"

Seymour raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure of that Grand Maestor. I've barely known the girl for very long. It's not long enough to 'fall in love' as you're trying to put it. But seeing her so adamant to not fight, I figure at least her having Advanced White Magicks to be able to help in the pilgrimage. Surely you wouldn't leave them defenseless!" He was aware of the others slowly filing into the room.

Maestor Mika raised his eyebrow in return. "If she is unwilling to fight perhaps she doesn't belong as one of Lady Yuna's guardians. Perhaps she shouldn't be on this pilgrimage."

Lucia stepped up and glared challengingly at the man. "You're such a strange man. She is my twin sister. I'm not leaving her here without any form of protection. She is a seer, like me. Or would you rather I unearth some interesting stuff that I've just foreseen now that I've finally been able to place your face to them?"

Mika's eyes went wide. "What could you know..." He stammered. "I'd watch yourself missy or you might find yourself in trial for heresy! Your sister too!"

Lucia chuckled, "Really is that necessary? Cause I know certain things that happen in the future, and I know certain things of the past. Considering the remoteness of our village, I had no way to know who you were until I had your face to put a name to." She walked over and whispered very quietly so he alone heard, "_I know you're an unsent. I know if Yuna did her ritual to send the unsent to the farplane, you would go. I know you are aware of the truth behind Maestor Seymour's father's passing." _ She backed away. "Now would you really like me to provide proof to any of this? All I need is one thing to prove any of that."

Mika glared at the young woman then looked at Seymour. "If you insist on this, then you risk your place in the Church of Yevon. Think about that Seymour. Now off with you all!"

The braided brunette looked at Mika, "Now Grand Maestor, I know what I've done and I know what you will do. Remember I act alone on my reactions. It would be a mistake to do anything else." Her silent promise that if he even looked at her sister crosseyed she'd send him herself if she had to. She turned and abruptly left the room as she took one breath in and let it out, in and out to calm her mind and her spirit. _It was the right choice. The __**only**_ _choice to ensure her sister would be happy._

Seymour rounded on her when they were out of the room. "What were you thinking?"

She looked at him, "You'll understand soon enough. I know exactly what's going to happen next. He's going to make the mistake and reveal what he is. I don't fight physically unless forced, but he will show his hand to you soon enough. Sooner now with what I've said."

Seymour glared at her. "You're going to get yourself killed! What would Melinda do then?"

Lucia leaned in and whispered for him alone. "_Soon you will understand everything. Then I expect you to admit what you truly feel for my sister. So long as she's happy, that's all that matters to me. She's seen and been through enough thank you."_ Turning on her heels, she walked down the hallway.

Seymour sighed and Melinda looked at him. "I don't want you to risk your place as a Maestor on my behalf…"

Seymour shook his head, "Don't think anything on it. They're always threatening me with one thing or another Melinda. Your spectacles should be available."

She nodded but looked away. He was really willing to risk that to teach her the white magic to be of use. "Why are they so against non-Summoners learning it?"

He shook his head again as confusion swam in his eyes. "I honestly am not sure anymore. I know why he claims it, but it seems odd… Regardless, let's move along." The half-guado led the way to the glass maker so the pair could go inside and retrieve them.

Lucia remained silent, aware of the angry eyes on her as she turned and smiled when her sister walked out with a pair of proper glasses. "Feeling better Mindy?"

A pair of simple black-metal frames sat on her nose with perfectly measured glass. She took a deep sigh of relief. "Yes, I can see again," She laughed and turned properly adjusted eyes on the Maestor. She could see him much better now. He wasn't blurry anymore. She blushed at how good looking he was now that she could see. "Thank you again…"

He nodded. "You're quite welcome. Now the trip to the north will take about a week to reach Djose and another week to reach Guadosalam. Both have temples that Lady Yuna will need to pray at. I will go with you for now until we reach the point of Mi'ihen Highroad because I have to cancel that operation that Lucia is certain will fail. After that we will figure out what to do next. Baralai, would you like to come with us then?"

Baralai nodded eagerly. "I will follow you anywhere Master. I still have much to learn."

Lulu laughed, "At least we have two magic users. Better use than two seers who don't see everything."

Melinda backed up and slapped the woman upside the head with her stick. "Those who do not have the gift should not make assumptions on how it works. Bitch."

Lucia shook her head, "Doesn't matter Mindy. People fear what they don't understand. Don't let her get under your skin anymore. I know I'm done letting it get under me anymore." She turned to Maestor Seymour, "After you since I'm unfamiliar with the path…"

Lulu sneered, "Says one who wouldn't fight and now one who I'm sure set up that trap to begin with. You saw how she was around the Grand Maestor! She's an infidel!"

Mindy sneered back at her. "And when you are proven wrong, I do expect an apology. You've been nothing but an outright bitch to my sister and myself. I'm starting to wonder if you're not working with Sin."

Baralai whistled, cutting off the fight that was brewing. "Enough children. Let's go. We have to hurry up to the highroad to stop the operation." He turned back to Seymour who was deep in thought. "Master, we should go now."

Seymour nodded in agreement, "Yes. Let's go and everyone, mind your manners from here on." He led them out of the town to the start of a road, "About half a day's walk to the base of operation now."

Wakka looked at the back of Lulu's head where Mindy's stick had connected. There was a bump forming there. "You alright Lu?"

Lulu grumbled, "Not particularly. I just wish they would see these two for who they are." She didn't want to admit that the bump hurt, nor her pride at being cut off by Baralai.

"Stop antagonizing them and maybe they'll slip up," Wakka suggested. "The way you're acting is making their retaliation justified."

Lulu shook her head. "I'm angry at how that one woman spoke to Grand Maestor Mika! It was totally uncalled for!"

Wakka nodded. "Agreed, agreed but let him deal with it. He's a Grand Maestor. He doesn't need our help."

Lulu grumbled but relinquished the topic as she glared at the woman in question.

Lucia looked down at her hands as they walked, it was habit for her when she needed to internalize her problems. To compartmentalize it so that they wouldn't bother her anymore. She had made an enemy of one of the most powerful men in the world. She needed to be ready for anything that came her way.

Baralai hurried up to her side, to walk with her. "You were brave back there… standing up to Maestor Mika like that…"

She shook her head. "I would do anything for my sister. Much like how Kimahri would do anything for Lady Yuna. That's what family does."

Baralai nodded. "Family… My only family is Master Seymour… And I know I would do anything he asked of me."

Lucia nodded, "Exactly. I love my sister, and I would do anything to protect her and ensure she's protected." She looked down at her hands and smiled. "The first thing to work on when you're learning any form of fighting is working on your fists. Most people often fist their hands incorrectly and as such, it is ineffective in punching because it hurts the fighter as much as the recipient of the punch." She showed him how to fist his hand as they walked.

Tidus and Auron stayed at the back of the group, as if guarding the flank from any possible attack. Tidus whispered softly. "_If those girls keep on as they are, we won't need to discredit them."_

Auron nodded, "_I know. They're doing it all for us. But if they come clean… because I know that somehow they're not of us… So we shall continue as we need to. If things don't seem to swing as we need it… then we'll take out the stronger one leaving a crumbling weakling to finish."_

"_Are you sure we shouldn't deal with the weaker one first, as close as she seems to be close to Seymour… it might be smart… And we could pin it on him…" _Tidus suggested.

Auron frowned, "_It is a thought, and it is tempting. But there's no way the strong one would let us near her long enough to do anything. No she has to be out of the way, and in her grief, she will commit the ultimate sin." _

Tidus considered the plan and nodded. "_Yes that seems to be the best move…"_

Seymour looked at Melinda. "Your sister shouldn't have done that. It was a foolish thing to do. What if she gets herself killed? I've dealt with him and his empty threats before, but that one seems more than that. I don't want you getting yourself killed."

Melinda shook her head. "I'm sorry… I will try and make her behave herself. I feel terrible that this man threatening you over me… And Lucia… I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it Melinda. I just wish I knew why she seems to have some sort of death wish of late." It wasn't the same girl who had saved Kilika. Something happened to her while she was in danger. He just worried that it would affect Melinda.

Lucia closed her eyes, hiding her remorse at challenging him so blindly and blatantly. She didn't even look up as she murmured, "I apologize for challenging him Maestor Seymour, Sir Baralai. I just don't like when people talk down to my sister like she's nothing. She's all I have for family now and I can't let people hurt her." The tension weighed down on her as she decided it would just be safer to not really talk after that.

Seymour heard the genuine remorse, "I just wish you hadn't challenged him. I understand loyalty to family… having no family of my own at this point. There will be a time where he will reveal his hand, and why he doesn't want non-Summoners to learn advanced white magicks, but for now please… don't challenge him."

Lucia nodded meekly as she kept her eyes on the road. She could see the place where the operation would take place just up ahead.

Melinda went to her sister. "Remember what Daddy always said... The wise frog lets the fly come to him."

The brunette only nodded as she closed her eyes against the pain from the memory of her father and mother.

Yuna looked up ahead to see a convoy of Crusaders including a couple that she knew. "Luzzu! Gatta!"

Luzzu smiled when he saw Yuna. "Lady Yuna! Maestor Seymour, Sir Baralai! Goodness, it's a pleasure to see all of you. Heavens, Sir Auron! I barely saw you back there." His smile melted away when he saw Lulu and Wakka. Unable to look at them, he turned to the two strange women. "I'm Luzzu, this is Gatta. May I ask the name of two who travel with such esteemed colleagues?"

Yuna introduced their new friends. "This is Lucia and Melinda. They are seers." She explained. "I'm so glad we caught up with you!"

He smiled as he raked a hand through his hair, "It's lovely to meet you all. Look, something's been eating at me for a while. Lulu, Wakka, I'm sorry about Chappu…"

Lulu looked away while Wakka nodded. "Chappu wanted to be a Crusader... To protect Lulu from Sin... I told him not to go because Lulu would prefer him to stay with her and be a Guardian..."

Luzzu's smile melted away quickly, his conscious eating at him. "I wanted to apologize about that… his becoming a Crusader… it was all of my fault. I'm so sorry… I spoke so highly of it that he became almost obsessed with it." He bowed to them. "I'm so sorry."

Melinda shook her head insistently. "Chappu would have become a Crusader anyway I think."

He shook his head, "But it's still my fault, thus it's still my fault that he died. I'm sorry Lulu, Wakka." Luzzu turned to Yuna, "So you're following in your father, High Summoner Lord Braska then?"

Yuna nodded excitedly. "Yes I'm going to help stop Sin. And we're also going to find a way to stop him for good. But there was another really good reason I'm glad we caught up with you." She looked at Seymour, wondering if maybe she was overstepping.

Seymour shook his head, "That much is not uncommon knowledge Lady Yuna, feel free to speak about it with Luzzu. Maybe he and Gatta know something that could help, or even a simple suggestion… I'll take anything at this point."

Gatta raised an eyebrow, "What is it Lady Yuna? What's going on?" Something told him this was beyond a normal request or question.

Yuna nodded. "I heard about Operation Mi'ihen! And you can't go through with it! It's doomed to failure and all of you will die!"

Gatta stepped back as he looked at Maestor Seymour, "Is this true?"

Lucia nodded, "Yes, we've foreseen it. The loss is staggering. Not a single soul survives… not even the chocobos."

Luzzu frowned, "Maestor Seymour, the only one with the power to call it off at this point is either you or Grand Maestor Mika. What do you think?"

Seymour nodded. "Cancel the Operation! I will not sanction a mission where the only possible outcome is death. There's nothing to be gained there except more hatred for the Al Bhed who were loaning us some of their machina."

Luzzu nodded, "We will go back and inform them immediately. Thank you Maestor Seymour for letting us know of this horrible tragedy to come. Let's go Gatta." The pair of men turned around and proceeded towards where the operation was to take place.

Melinda smiled. "I hope the other Crusaders listen. Luzzu and Gatta seem so nice."

Yuna nodded in agreement. "They're really good friends, and I wouldn't want them to die…" She looked at Seymour, "Thank you Maestor Seymour for cancelling the operation."

Seymour nodded. "Only Yevon knows if my order will be enough... Maestor Mika would have the power to override my command..." He looked at Melinda and Lucia.

Lucia bowed her head deeper. "I may have just gotten everyone killed then…" She whispered as grief swelled in her heart, the images from the game swimming in her mind. "Please no… please let them cancel the operation… I couldn't live if I was the reason they all died…"

Seymour shook his head. "If Maestor Mika overrides me, it's not your fault. He would do it because he wants the people further dependent on the church by showing that only we can save them."

She shook her head, "He will be much more likely to override you though Maestor Seymour because I challenged him. The cycle of grief will continue then if they all die for no reason. If me going to trial will appease him and have him cancel the operation, then I will do so. I can't live with so many dying because of stupidity like that."

Baralai put a hand on her shoulder. "He's 100% likely to override it anyway. However, he's not here is he? And he won't be at the Operation. We have to hope that he won't find out."

Lucia looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "I will pray the whole way that he won't find out. We should hurry along though…" She turned away to hide the few stray tears that fell defiantly as the brunette began moving towards the base of operations, her hands clasped in prayer.

Baralai took her hands. "I trust that Yevon won't let his people come to harm and I will protect you."

She looked up at him, "You will protect me? Why? You've barely known me for more than a few days at best…" Her cheeks were bright pink as her heart thudded in her chest. Lucia knew that she had a crush on him… he was her favorite character and he was here, in front of her, promising to protect her.

He took a deep breath as he felt his lungs becoming short on air. "You're my friend and you're a very good woman. You risked yourself to save Kilika, Yuna, the people at the Luca stadium..."

Lucia smiled up at him and simply said, "Thank you Sir Baralai…"


	11. Chapter 10: Operation Mi'ihen

Author's note: This is a compilation between Ceara Ivory and myself. We don't own Final Fantasy X.

Ambition: A Final Fantasy X Fanfiction

Chapter 10:

Operation Mi'ihen

The group arrived at the base of operations as people prepared for battle. Lucia paled in fear. "No… you can't…" She looked helplessly at the others, "They'll all be killed! Why are they preparing?"

Luzzu came up to them with a frown. "We got overridden. Grand Maestor Mika told Maestor Kinoc said that he was to ignore your orders."

Lucia shook her head fearfully. "No… But I know that you're leaving something out. What is it?"

Gatta frowned. "He said that Lord Seymour would get all the credit when this succeeds..."

Seymour frowned. "But the seers have both said it's doomed to failure. This is a pointless loss! We'll have to try and convince them again to call it off."

Yuna looked at Luzzu and Gatta, "Please, don't go to the battle. I'm begging you. Try to convince anyone and everyone you can to not fight. Please Luzzu, Gatta."

Gatta looked at Luzzu. "Maestor Seymour, I know you were against this from the beginning... But why would he want you to have the credit now if it succeeds?"

Melinda scoffed. "Obviously, he means he'll blame Maestor Seymour when it fails and everyone dies! Please don't go!"

Luzzu looked at the girl with a perplexed expression, "But that would mean that Grand Maestor Mika knows it would fail from the beginning. Why would he want to lose so many warriors?"

"Because it's like Maestor Seymour said..." Yuna said, trailing off like she was coming to a revelation. "If the Crusaders all die, that will tell the people that only the church of Yevon... And that the Al Bhed are..."

Lucia nodded, "Right, and that's why we have to stop it." She looked away murmuring so softly no one could hear it. "_Why I have to stop it…"_

Seymour frowned, "Let's go see Maestor Kinoc and see if we can convince him to stop this massacre. The only way to override a Grand Maestor is to have a two, preferably three to one vote. I'm sure Ronso would help us if he were here." He led the way inside and up to the chambers where Maestor Kinoc was, with Luzzu and Gatta on their heels. He knocked on the door. "Maestor Kinoc, I need a word with you immediately."

Rikku smiled. "Or I could just disable all the machina..." She suggested dubiously.

Seymour held a hand up, whispering, "If it comes to it, but not before then. Maybe… just maybe… I can talk some sense into someone." He knocked on the door again. "Maestor Kinoc. I demand an audience with you!"

Maestor Kinoc, a short fat man, opened the door. "Ahh, if it's not the brains behind this brilliant plan." He motioned inside, "Do come in."

The group went inside as a chill settled in Lucia's stomach. A feeling of horrible dread as the images flashed before her eyes again. Seymour frowned as he nodded. "It'll be okay you two." He looked at Kinoc, "Originally it was my plan. But these two women are seers who have risked a lot to find us and tell me that it will end in a terrible tragedy. You must help me to override Grand Maestor Mika on this."

Maestor Kinoc smiled oddly. "Oh Seymour, you listen to seers now? You never did before... And who is this..." He came upon Melinda. "Beautiful pidgeon?"

Seymour didn't like the look in his eyes as he put himself between the two. "That is Melinda, one of the seers. They foresaw the terrible tragedy that could have befallen Kilika had they not acted as quickly as they did. Now, they have also predicted this would end in failure, and I for one, will not let everyone go to die."

Maestor Kinoc rolled his eyes. "Operation Mi'ihen will do away with Sin and the need for the Final Summoning. No more Summoners need sacrifice themselves. We must at least try..." He looked at Melinda. "Mustn't we?" Melinda shook her head as she hid behind Seymour. "Skittish isn't she?"

The half-Guado raised a blue brow, "Wouldn't you be if someone was looking at you like you were a piece of meat? Especially since seers are coveted and sought by all. Leave her alone. And as for the other, we will find another way, this moment in time is not the moment to deal with Sin." He had long since known the fact that Summoners died during the final summoning. It only fueled his suspicion that the girls were right about what Sin really was. If they were right about Sin, they might be right about Mika as well. "Call off the operation Kinoc!"

Kinoc shook his head. "It's too late to stop it now Seymour. If you had any doubts, you should have spoken up weeks ago..."

A knock came at the door. "Maestor Seymour! Maestor Seymour!" A random Crusader called.

Seymour whirled around on his feet, "Yes, what is it?"

"I think you should come out here sir! We have a problem!" The Crusader said.

Baralai looked at Seymour, "I'll handle the problem Maestor, you finish speaking with Maestor Kinoc." He left the room quickly to find out what the matter was.

Seymour turned back to Kinoc, "It's never too late to cancel the operation Maestor Kinoc. Even you know that!"

Kinoc grinned at Seymour. "It is much too late to cancel..."

Melinda was looking out the door and giggled. "Actually I think you have no choice. The Al Bhed don't look happy and the machina is in shambles."

Kinoc frowned. "What?" He pushed past the girl. "What the hell is going on here!"

Lucia whirled on Kinoc, "You think it's too late to cancel? Ha! Looks like they decided to cancel on you! Pathetic." She noticed Rikku was missing as she laughed mentally. "Now you will mind your manners with my sister and not touch her again. Understand?"

Kinoc glared at her. "You will not talk that way to a Maestor, Seer or not!"

A tall man, bald head shining in the sun came up to them, a frown marring his face, Baralai on his heels. Yuna jumped for joy and ran to him. "Uncle Cid!"

Cid hugged Yuna gently. "Maestor Kinoc, my daughter tells me that Maestor Seymour canceled this mission!"

Kinoc shook his head, "The orders were overridden by Grand Maestor Mika. He believes the _seers_ visions to be faulty." He gave a glare towards Lucia and Melinda.

Lucia glared back, finding the fire again within her to press forward. "Really? When we predicted the destruction of Kilika? Where we saved lives… Then when I predicted something would happen to Lady Yuna? You still disbelieve? You're a sad little man. No one, especially Yevon would send so many to their deaths!"

Kinoc looked at the woman as he stalked towards her. "You will not speak to a Maestor with such disrespect!" He tried to backhand her as she gracefully bent over backwards, dodging the blow. She flipped backwards to stand upright.

The braided brunette glared at him. "Try that again and you'll find yourself on the receiving end of my fist." She turned to Cid, "Please, continue Cid."

Cid glowered at Kinoc. "We agreed to work with Maestor Seymour because he understands the prejudice between our people must end if Sin is to be stopped at all. We did not agree to work with Mika or you. My people are not participating if Seymour says the mission is canceled. And we are taking our machina with us..." He turned to leave for a moment before turning and punching Kinoc in the mouth before the man could react. "And a Maestor should not hit a girl!"

Melinda applauded with Yuna and Rikku. "Brava, Mr Cid, bravissima."

Baralai chuckled. "I don't know what that means but I agree with her. Kinoc I see no problem in canceling the mission if it would lead to death and failure. Nor should you as a servant of Yevon."

Lucia smirked, "My twin and I made a fake language so that if we needed to communicate without others knowing what we said… we could do so. It means good, very good."

Kinoc put a hand to his mouth before pulling away to see blood. He glowered before turning to Lucia, "It's all you and your ways turning Maestor Seymour and Cid! I'll see to it that you face the trial! Mark my words!"

Her glare was equally deadly, "You'll have to get me first and if you try to put a hand on me, I will see it as you trying to assault me." She sent a meaningful look at her gloves. "You would do well to not touch me."

Baralai stepped between them. "Yes, do mind your manners Maestor Kinoc. Or would you shame Yevon by harming helpless women?"

Mindy took out her staff. "Yeah you leave me and my sister alone! You just don't like it that we won't let you sacrifice innocent lives just to make people dependent on the corrupt church! Maestor Seymour, Maestor Kelk and Sir Baralai are the only good men in the church."

Lucia looked squarely at Yuna, "To end Sin, we must end the cycle of grief that follows. We can't let you die, because the grief will consume and become Sin again. So you can't use your Final Summon. We will find another way, but this just wasn't it nor the place."

Yuna glared at Kinoc. "I will not give up on my pilgrimage but I will not let you sully my father's memory by letting this madness continue. Sin will be stopped for good."

Kinoc glared as he only had one response, "I see that Grand Maestor Mika was right about these two strange women. You let them deeply into your group and they will kill us all!"

Lucia spat, "Shut up. Sin's here." She pointed out to the edge of the water where they could see Sin approaching as everyone came into the rock cliff base to hide as it came ashore with it's monsters, and upon finding nothing to fight, it left just as quickly. Once it was gone, Lucia turned to the men, "Doubt me now then? Think about how badly outnumbered your people would have been to that force!"

Baralai watched as the beast disappeared into the distance. "The Al Bhed would have been all but destroyed."

Seymour nodded, "Right. And thankfully we had those… mechanical failures…" He chuckled a little as he watched Melinda.

Melinda smiled. "Yevon was certainly guiding those machines today, don't you think?"

Melinda stepped forward to Cid and bowed respectfully. "Ed ec yh ruhun du saad Maytan Cid uv dra Al Bhed. Dryhg oui vun cdubbehk drec sythacc."

Cid smirked, "Yr cu oui ghuf Al Bhed. Ed ec y bmaycina du ramb dfu ouihk myteac dnoehk du tu fryd'c nekrd. Dryhg oui vun ehvunsehk so tyikrdan uv drec cediydeuh cu dryd E luimt ramb cdub ed."

Melinda smiled kindly. "Famm haedran Luci un socamv luimt ymmuf rihtnatc uv ehhulahd, oad pnyja yht hupma mejac du pa mucd. Ev drec ubanydeuh ryt yho ruba uv cillacc, Mika fuimt pa rana rescamv. Kinoc ec uhmo rana palyica dra knayd yht feca Seymour Guado yddasbdat du lymm ed uvv. Kem du tuhidc Kinoc fuimt ryja mavd essateydamo yvdan dra pyddma pakyh."

Cid laughed, "Well done! And I wholly agree to that statement Melinda. I think it's time to review the actual teachings Maestor Seymour. Time to stop this useless fight and figure another path to save us all from Sin. Now, as thanks I'd like to lend you the use of my small ship to expedite the pilgrimage for Lady Yuna. I expect you all to end Sin for good and bring an Eternal Calm. I will help you however I can in the future."

Kinoc growled. "Maestor Seymour! You and your little sluts are really pushing their way to the Via Purifica! You should have been thrown there before for the murder of your father!" He stomped off.

Baralai glowered. "You are working your way to the same Kinoc! Disrespecting women! Insinuating doing harm to them. Quite against the teachings."

Lucia growled as she spat at Kinoc, "You are a liar, and thus I will not trust anything you say. My visions can't show me the past, but considering how you just lied, and you're more than apparent biased opinion of Maestor Seymour, you're lying."

Seymour closed his eyes. "Lucia, ignore him. The past is the past and can't harm me anymore. I know though, these two ladies are not sluts. You say that again and you will find yourself on the way to Via Purifica yourself."

Kinoc turned around. "I know the truth Seymour! I know that you killed Lord Jyscal, a Guado ten times the man you will ever be!" He glowered. "The only reason you weren't executed for it is Mika felt sorry for you!"

Lucia glared at him. "You better watch your mouth Maestor Kinoc and not spread any more lies. Or I promise, you won't like the next truth to leave my lips. No one will."

Kinoc glowered at the woman before continuing on his way, silently promising that he would kill Seymour himself, one day.

She sighed as she looked down at her gloves. There had to be proof that Seymour didn't kill Lord Jyscal. She had to find it. A look to her twin said Melinda felt the same way.

Yuna looked at Seymour, now that the chaos had died down. "It's not true is it? You wouldn't kill your own father?"

Seymour sighed, "It is true. I killed him, but it was an accident… I was training where I shouldn't have been, and he died trying to help me. It's my fault as such, and thus I killed him."

Melinda gasped and ran to him. "No, no, no. You didn't kill him. It was an accident and you can't be blamed for that. Kinoc is wrong to blame you, isn't he guys?" She looked at the others.

Lucia nodded, "An accident is never your fault Seymour, just ignore Kinoc and Mika. They're wrong to blame you."

Yuna nodded, "They're right Seymour, let go of the past and don't blame yourself anymore."

Baralai looked at Seymour. "They're right. If the situation was reversed. If perhaps my father had died to save me because of a similar situation, would it be my fault?"

Seymour shook his head, "I went to a forbidden area to train! That's why it's my fault! I should have known better! If I hadn't, he wouldn't be dead!"

Mindy looked at Seymour. "No! It's not your fault. It was a terrible tragedy but you didn't know it would happen. You had no idea. It was just rotten, horrible luck. We all do things we shouldn't."

Lucia frowned, "We should really move this talk elsewhere. I know Lady Yuna has to go to the Djose Temple and pray to the Fayth there… but after that, we could go to Guadosalam where we could talk and figure this out without worries of ears listening in who seek to do Maestor Seymour harm."

Mindy nodded at her sister. "Cid, I am so glad you and Rikku were able to tell the other Al Bhed to stop. Thank you for having a head on your shoulders."

Cid nodded, "You're quite welcome and yes, we should go. I have no doubt the Yevonites will be angry that we backed down, even though it was the right call. I'll go my own way with the others from Al Bhed, you go onwards to Djose and try to get the next Summon. We will meet again soon when it's safe." He quickly left the area.


End file.
